Summer Of Spies
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: Sequel to GG3:New Year. This summer Cammie is going to Nebraska, and Zach's going with her! They will be working at her Grandma's B&B and while there, they meet some interesting characters.
1. Chapter 1

_A\N: Disclaimer: I own none of these fabulous characters, unless I add some. I am only doing a disclaimer now and I will not at the beginning of each chapter. Well this is the sequel to Gallagher Girl 3: New Year. Hope you like it_. R&R!

"Come on Gallagher girl, time to get a move on." I heard Zach say to me moving past while picking up my luggage. I still couldn't believe he was coming to Nebraska with me. It was like a dream come true, sort of.

"Yeah, yeah." I said to him before walking into the airport. I went and stood in line behind Zach grabbing my luggage back from him. He had his famous 'I know something you don't' smirk on his face.

"Boy, this is going to be fun." he told me as we moved forward. We were almost up to the baggage check.

"Yeah." I said, "I'm glad I won't have to spend my summer away from you." I was grinning as I said that.

"Yeah me too." he said wrapping his arm around me. Then we got up to the counter and got our bags checked in. I was anxious to get on the plane. My mom told me that Grandma Morgan purchased a hotel and was now running a B&B that Zach and I would help out with.

We went through the rest of security they didn't give us a second glance, although both Zach and I could kill any of them, with just our carry-ons. We had seats right next to each other on the plane. I let him have the window seat. We were sitting down talking when a big fat guy sat down in the seat next to me. I smiled tightly. Zach was silently laughing, he had a huge grin on his face.

"This is going to be a good flight." he said stretching his arms and putting his feet out in front of him. He put his arm around me and he closed his eyes. Then the flight attendants did there usual routines about how to use the oxygen mask and life vests.

When we took off I put my headphones in my ears and tried to fall asleep. I didn't really want to look at the guy next to me, who was already asking for a snack. I fell asleep about halfway there. I woke up when Zach was gently shaking my shoulders.

"Cammie, we landed." he said softly. I got my stuff all put away and got my overhead bag. It took about ten minutes for the people in front of us to get off the plane. We made our way to the correct baggage claim. We got our bags quickly. Then I saw Grandpa and Grandma Morgan waiting for us. They were smiling and waving. I ran over to them and gave them each a hug.

"Cammie, it's so good to see you again." Grandpa said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Grandpa and Grandma this is Zach Goode, he is the guy who will be staying with us this summer.

"Hello, I am Richard Morgan and this is my wife Frannie Morgan. We are Cammie's grandparents. You can also call us Grandma and Grandpa or whatever you like." my grandpa said to Zach while holding out his hands. Who did Grandpa think Zach thought they were anyways? My uncle and aunt?

"Nice to meet you sir, ma'am." Zach said politely shaking my Grandpa's hand. I was surprised to see Zach this polite. Not that I thought he couldn't be polite more like he didn't want to.

"Wow, Rick, that boy called me ma'am." my grandma said placing her hand over heart while laughing. "Like Rick here said, call us Grams and Gramps if it suites ya." I laughed I couldn't picture Zach calling them that. I mean I call them that, but they're my grandparents.

"Okay, Grams." Zach said with his smirk on.

"Attaboy!" my grandpa said, it sounding like all one word. "Let's hit the road. I'll by you two a slurpee on the way if you all are good."

"Too bad Rachel couldn't make it. How is your mom, Cammie?" Grams asked.

"Yeah, she had to work. She'll be up as soon as she finishes. She's pretty good." I told Grams, leaving out the part about how Bex's parents wanted my mom to come help them out on a mission. So she was in England working with the MI6 spies.

"Okay." Grams said as we started the car. They blasted the radio, and it was on the country station. I could tell Zach was enjoying himself, I think he liked the country already. Then my grandparents started bickering about if we should stop at the B&B first or the ranch.

"I say ranch. We can give Zach the tour and then tomorrow we can go see your new B&B." I said putting my opinion in. Grams looked at me and contemplated it then nodded.

"Ranch it is." she said as my Grandpa started driving towards my summer home. That's what I called my grandparents ranch, my summer home. Since Gallagher girl was my home during the year and then during the summer I stayed in Nebraska.

A/N: I don't know what Cammie's grandparents real names are so I made some up. Well hoped you like the first chapter. Please review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

We got to the house in a little less than thirty minutes. I love my grandparents house, it's nice and spacious. It's a huge white house with red shutters. It has a wrap around porch. When it rains in the summer I like to curl up on a rocking chair.

To look around at the land scape. On part of the property the Redbird river runs. My grandpa built a swing to jump into the river with. Every summer I go on it. I got my luggage out and Zach did the same. I showed him into the house.

"Wow, this is nice." Zach said looking around. It wasn't completely modernized yet, but that was exactly a bad thing.

"Thanks." I said for my grandparents. "I know which room you'll be staying in." I beckoned for him to follow me. I showed him his room, it happened to be right down the hall from my room. Although my grandparent's room was also on the same hall. I pushed the door open to show him that he had a full size bed and a bathroom connected. Every bedroom has a bathroom connected.

"I'll leave you to unpack, I'm right down the hall if you need me." I informed Zach. He set his stuff down and grinned.

"I need you right now." he said pulling me close and then kissing me. Then I heard my grandparents walk in.

"Zach, no funny business, ya hear me?" Grandpa called to him. Zach pulled back with a goofy grin on his face.

"Aye-aye captain." Zach saluted. Grandpa gave him an annoyed look.

"Don't you give me lip boy." Grandpa said walking by, before he did he slapped Zach on the back of the head. I laughed a bit. Zach rubbed the back of his head.

"Ow, that hurt." he whispered to me with a grin. I just smiled and walked to my room. When I had finished with my first year of Gallagher, I had decorated it. It was green and pink strips. I put my clothes away and went off in search of Scrappy, my Grandparent's Sheltie. When I found Scrappy, he was as excited as could be. I was sitting on the floor playing with him when Zach found me, an amused smile on his face.

"Cute dog. What's he's name?" he asked sitting down beside me.

"Like you don't already know." I said playing with Scrappy's ears, a smile lighting my face.

"Fine…yeah I do know." he confessed, "hey there Scrappy." Zach said scratching Scrappy's head. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"You two youngsters, I think it's warm enough to go out and take a dip before dinner." Grandpa informed us. I hopped up and pulled Zach.

"Come on, you'll love it." I told him as I lead him back to our rooms to get changed for a swim. I got changed into my blue polka dot one piece swimsuit and grabbed a towel and flip-flops. Then I went and stood outside Zach's door. I knocked.

"Coming!" he yelled before he opened the door. He looked good in his board shorts and a pair of flip-flops. To be honest it kind of made my heart do a flip flop in my stomach.

"Ready?" I asked before taking his hand. He looked at me with a smile.

"Always." he replied before kissing me. I heard Grandpa come up.

"Knock it off you two, don't want me to have to separate you two the whole summer, do ya?" he asked with a grin as he threw Zach a towel.

"No sir." Zach answered as we followed Grandpa outside. Grandpa sat in the driver's seat of the golf cart and we got in back. We drove down to the river, and when we got there I smiled. I had so many good memories of this place. It all came rushing back, I remembered when my dad was still here and we came one summer.

I was on his back and we swung off the swing. When the cart came to a stop I jumped out and ran to the water's edge. I slipped off my shoes and tossed my towel on the ground. Before I knew it I was being pushed into the water, before I could fall all the way I grabbed whoever pushed me, I was guessing it was Zach. I guessed right. When we came up we were both laughing.

"Thought you could pull one over on me. What made you think that?" I asked him with a laugh.

"Spy." he said pointing at himself. He then smiled too.

"Not this summer." I told him, and he smiled some more before he kissed me. Luckily Grandpa hadn't made it down to see what was going on…yet.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. More is on the way. Please review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled away when I heard Grandpa coming. I took Zach's hand and pulled him over to where the swing was. I climbed up the ladder and positioned myself on the swing.

"I'll go first." I said as I swung off the platform. I landed in the water with a laugh. I swam back to shore. I saw Zach go, when he jumped off his muscles bulged a little. He looked so good, I couldn't help but stare. His head turned around and he grinned before he let go and fell into the water. He swam over to me quickly. I was smiling, as he tackled me into the water. I shrieked.

"I thought you were tougher than that, Gallagher girl." Zach said with a smile.

"Oh, I am Blackthorne boy, just wait and see." I said with a devious grin.

"I bet you are. What are you waiting for? Aren't you going to get me now?" Zach asked with a wink. I launched myself at him and ended up caught in his arms.

"Hey, no fair!" I said with a laugh. Then we held perfectly still, staring at each other. He moved his hand and then brushed my wet hair out of my face. I could hear him breathing. He was about to kiss me when I heard Grandpa yell.

"Kids I hear dinner's ready, better get up here." We scrambled up and got our towels. I wrapped it around myself and got in the golf cart.

"Go Grandpa! Go!" I yelled, he took off and Zach was chasing after us.

"Hey wait up!" he cried running as fast as he could, a hint of a smile on his face. I was sitting laughing at him.

"We better slow down, don't want him to think I don't like him." Grandpa said slowing the cart down and starting to go backwards. Zach jumped on and was looking at me with a look that said 'I'll get you for this.' I smiled at him innocently.

"Yes?" I asked him, not being able to cover up the grin that was on my face.

"You know what." he said coming really close to my face. Our noses touching. I was leaning in when he pulled back. I glared at him. Zach just laughed.

"Paybacks hell." Zach told me with a smug smile. I stuck out my tongue at him. He chuckled quietly. When we got back to the ranch I went inside and changed. When I came out I went into the kitchen. I helped Grams in the kitchen. We were having roast beef. Unlike my mom, my grandma could actually cook. I made a salad. I was setting the table when Zach came in.

"Zach! You can take over for Cammie while she helps me with the fruit." Grams said to Zach.

"Okay, Grams." he replied with his smirk on. I rolled my eyes, he thought he was soooo funny. He started to do what I had been doing. I went and cut the fruit. Once we were finished we sat down to eat. In the middle of dinner I heard some door slamming and arguing going on outside. I got up to go see.

"Cammie, why don't you sit down. I'll go check. You could get hurt." Grandpa told me getting up himself. I thought he had more of a chance at getting hurt than me.

"I'll be fine." I reassured him. I walked to the front door. I saw Macey carrying her luggage and her parents looking really annoyed. I opened the door and bounded out to greet Macey. I wondered what she was doing here.

"Macey!" I said wrapping my arms around her. "What a surprise!"

"Cammie! I know, right? Last minute decision, you don't mind if I stay do you?" she asked.

"I don't, you'll have to ask my grandparents, although I'm sure you'd be welcomed. What I want to know is why come and vacation with me?"

"To get away from my parents." she said in a 'duh' voice. I nodded.

"I'll be right back." I told her running into the house to get permission to see if Macey could stay. I really hoped she could, I didn't want to be stuck with just Zach. Not that was a bad thing, it's just I need a girl to talk to. Besides my grandmother.

"Hey Grams, Grandpa? I was wondering if my other friend could also stay?" I asked tentatively.

"It's a girl, right?" Grams asked me. I nodded, she looked relieved.

"As long as it's alright with your Grandmother." Grandpa said still staring out the window, watching Macey and her parents.

"Sure dear. Do you want her to share your room?" Grams asked me. I nodded, that was probably best. I ran back outside to tell Macey the news.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter! Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

"You can stay." I told Macey with a smile as I stood next to her.

"Yay! See you next summer, mom and dad!" she called to her parents. They waved, they looked a little nervous about her staying with me. We walked inside.

"Macey these are my grandparents." I told her gesturing to Grams and Gramps.

"Hey, I'm Macey McHenry. Hi Zach." she said, giving Zach a little finger wave. He smiled, a small smile.

"The Senator's daughter?" my Grandpa asked, he would know since he keeps up with all the political stuff. Macey nodded.

"Wow, nice to meet you." Grams said getting up to shake Macey's hand. I could see Zach silently laughing at that. I was trying to keep my laughter in too.

"Thanks. So what's for dinner?" Macey asked. When I first met her she didn't like to eat, but after starting at Gallagher she started to eat.

"Roast beef and some sides. Let me get you a plate." Grams said going to get a plate for Macey. Macey sat down in the chair next to mine.

"Nice house." Macey said looking around, while waiting for a plate. When she got the plate she served herself. Then we began to eat again. Macey was still eating when everyone else finished.

"Let me get the chocolate cake." Grams said getting up. Macey leaned over.

"I'm not going to get fat, am I?" she asked me. I laughed, she glared. Oh, she was serious.

"I never do." I told her. She looked relieved. When Grams came back with the cake we all had a piece. When we finished I asked Macey and Zach if they wanted to take a walk. I would show them the stables. My Grandpa loves horse's so he has some, three horses.

"I'll show you guys the horses." I told them as we began walking. Zach was holding my hand as we walked.

"Gosh you two are love sick. It makes me smile, but makes me gag at the same time." Macey told us with a grin.

"At least we actually like each other, instead of no one." Zach told her with a smirk. She reached over and punched him in the shoulder.

"I happen to like being single." Macey said, "you better expect me to get you back more than just with that punch."

"Oh, no! I'm so scared." Zach said sarcastically. I was looking back and forth between them.

"You better be, cause I have just the plan." Macey said with an evil smile.

"What's your plan?" I asked Macey, hoping she would tell me.

"Pshh…like I'm going to tell you. You would totally not approve of the plan." Macey scoffed as we reached the barn.

"Do you guys know how to ride?" I asked them, ignoring Macey's comment.

"Yeah, although I did fall off one once." Macey said seeming to look back on that day.

"Oh, yeah your parents said something about that on the day you came to see the school." I told Macey with a laugh as we entered the barn.

"Zach you can ride, Prince. That's the black one." I told Zach pointing.

"Macey you can ride Annie and I'll ride…" I said before Macey cut me off.

"Let me guess, Princess." Macey said with an eye roll. I smiled.

"You betcha." I said taking out the saddles. I handed them to Zach and Macey.

"Not to be rude or anything, but Macey, what are you doing here?" Zach asked putting the saddle on Prince.

"My parents were going to be doing campaign things all summer, plus how else would I chaperon you two?" Macey asked with a evil smile.

"Do you live to make my life with Cammie unbearable?" Zach asked her. I gaped.

"Excuse me, did you just say she's making life with me unbearable? And I thought you loved me." I said shaking my head a muttering to myself. Zach came over and pulled me to him.

"You know I love you Cammie, it's just Macey is a pain in the butt." Zach said with a grin. I looked up and smiled.

"I love you too." I said right before he kissed me. I saw Macey roll her eyes.

"Puh-lease! Get a room you two, you're driving _me_ nuts. I might just spend the summer with Liz." Macey said covering her eyes. Zach laughed and whispered 'That wouldn't be bad.'

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter. It was fun to write, what with Macey and Zach bickering the whole time. Lol. Well please review!


	5. Chapter 5

"Come on let's get to riding the horses. This is our last day for freedom, cause then we have to work." I told them, even though it probably wasn't true.

"Our last day?!? But I just got here." Macey said getting on a helmet. I laughed. Zach just ignored us while finishing getting Prince ready. When we were all finished we rode out to the field. I hadn't rode Princess for a while so it was nice to be back on her. I took them on a trail ride. We went across the river using a little bridge.

"This is a place I like to go and just chill." I told them with a smile. My dad was the first one to show me this place, it was so peaceful. You could sit and just listen to the river flow and the bugs making noises. I could tell by how dark the sky was that we should get heading back.

"We should go back now." I said to them guiding Princess back. When we got back we put the horses away and then went into the ranch. Grandpa and Grandma were waiting for us.

"Did you kids have a nice ride?" Grandma asked with a sweet smile.

"Yeah. It was the best, I didn't even fall off." Macey said before plopping down in a seat.

"Well that's good. Y'all better get to bed cause we have an early day tomorrow." Grams said. We all nodded. We all started to go towards our rooms.

"Zach, could you wait for a second I want to talk to you." Gramps said sternly. I went around the corner and stopped to listen to what they were saying.

"Yes, Gramps?" I heard Zach ask. I wondered what my Grandpa was going to say to him, all I could do was wait to see.

"I know you and Cammie are pretty serious. I can see that you love her and she loves you…" Grandpa said, I hoped he wasn't going to lecture him on breaking my heart.

"Yes, sirr." Zach said, and I could almost hear him nodding. Grandpa took a deep breath then let out a sigh.

"I just want you to know that Grams and I are right down the hall and we sleep with the door _open_." Gramps said to Zach. I could hear the warning in Gramps' voice, he meant business. What did Gramps think we were going to do…oh wait, I got it.

"Yes, sir." Zach said again, and I knew my Grandpa was getting irritated with him.

"Listen, Zach quit calling me sir and get to bed. And no funny business, ya hear?" Gramps asked and I almost burst out laughing.

"Yes, Gramps." Zach said sighing before he came towards the wall. When he saw me he was grinning.

"I just got a warning." Zach said with a goofy grin before he kissed me.

"Isn't this funny business?" I asked him. He shrugged and we walked off to our rooms. When I got to mine I slipped my pj's on and got into bed. Macey had her eyes closed and seemed to be asleep. Later that night I felt Macey lay down. That confused me, when did she get up.

"Macey?" I asked groggily.

"Huh?" she asked sounding a little guilty. I sat up in the darkness.

"What were you just doing?" I asked her.

"Going to the bathroom." she said easily and I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

"Okay." I said laying back down to fall asleep again.

"Sorry for waking you." she told me before going to sleep herself. As I drifted to sleep I wondered about that.

In the morning Grams got us up early. Well me the earliest because I could smell pancakes cooking in the pan. I walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Cammie. Are you ready to start your summer job today?" Grams asked me flipping a pancake. I sat down in a chair.

"Yeah. Can I have some pancakes?" I asked her. She nodded and got me a plate of them. I started to pour syrup and butter them. I then cut them and began eating. They were delicious.

"These are awesome." I told Grams as I ate more. Then Zach came in, he went around to stand next to Grams. There was something stuck to his shirt and his hair was really rumpled from sleep. He looked so…good right then.

"You have something on your shirt." Grams said pulling off the white thing.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Please please pretty please review! Thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Her face went pale and then she crashed to the floor. I was up off the chair to help her.

"Macey! Get me a wet cloth." I yelled. Macey ran and got a paper towel a smile on her face.

"What are you smirking at?" Zach asked. We had all momentarily forgotten about the white thing on Zach's shirt.

"Nothing." Macey said trying to contain her giggles. She handed me the towel and I put it to Grams' forehead. She was coming too.

"Uh…what happened?" she asked groggily starting to sit up.

"You fainted." I told her. She looked at me skeptically.

"I did no such thing!" she exclaimed getting to her feet quickly.

"What made you faint?" I asked picking up the white thing. I took a deep breath when I saw it. That's when Macey started full out laughing.

"The. Seal. Is. Broken. On. This. Condom. Packet. And there is no condom in it!" I shrieked. Ohmigod! Grandpa was going to kill us. Then I realized it was all Macey's doing. I turned to glare at her, and I saw my Grandpa walk in.

"What's the ruckus all about?" Gramps asked, then he spotted Grams with the cloth on her forehead.

"Cammie, give it to your Grandfather. I think he needs to be in on this." Grams said with clenched teeth. I didn't think she'd ever been that mad before.

"But Grams…not-" I said getting cut off.

"Now Cameron!" Grams said. I put my head down ashamed as I handed it to Gramps. When he saw what it was his face was as red as a tomato's.

"I thought your mother raised you to be responsible." Gramps said his tone sounded like he was straining to keep an even voice. That's when Macey sobered up. A guilty look came across her face. Maybe she just thought Zach would get in trouble, she was wrong.

"She did! Gramps I didn't-I mean we didn't do anything!" I said tears filling my eyes. Grandpa looked at me hard. I think he was trying to determine if I was telling the truth or not.

"Then where did it come from?" Gramps asked his eyes cutting to Zach. Then Macey stepped forward. I couldn't believe that she was doing it.

"I put it on him. It was to get back for something he did to me. I never meant to get Cammie in trouble. I'm so sorry." Macey apologized, boy she had changed a lot since coming to Gallagher.

"Okay, well thank you for coming forward. You must be a good friend." Gramps said taking it and throwing it away. I sighed relieved. Then we continued on with breakfast. I think we were all trying to forget about the incident. I know I was. When we finished breakfast I went to take a shower and get dressed. In the shower I cried silently. I had never seen my grandparents so mad. It made me feel really bad. When I stepped out of the bathroom Zach was waiting for me.

"Hey, Gallagher girl." Zach said pulling me into his warm embrace.

"Blackthorne boy." I murmured into his chest.

"I'm sorry that happened. It must have been hard for you." Zach said kissing the top of my head.

"Yeah, I've never seen them that mad and disappointed before." I told Zach, glad that he was here with me. I was kind of cursing the fact that I let Macey stay. At least she did step up to take the blame.

"Kids time to go." Grams called. Zach grabbed my hand and we headed to the front. Macey caught up with us.

"I am so sorry Cammie. I had no idea that that would happen." Macey apologized to me. I just nodded. We got in the car and drove to my Grams' B&B.

"Kids, the B&B is more of a place where you can stay longer than you would for a hotel or B&B. Kind of like apartments, but not." Grams explained as we were driving to it.

"Cool." I said looking at the scenery we passed. When we pulled in front of the B&B. I was amazed. It was really beautiful. It was made of river rocks, it looked to be about four stories high. The shutters were a dark blue. The parking lot was pretty full. We walked inside.

"Wow, Grams this is really nice." Zach complimented looking around. I looked around with him. There was a receptionist's desk in the middle. It wasn't that big of a desk. It was like a computer desk. The lady was on the phone. As I got closer I realized that I recognized the lady from my summers here.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. It's only getting better from here, I promise! Well please review, tell me what you think. To be honest I didn't come up with the idea on my own Kelsey Goode helped me out with that. Again I would love more reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

"Cammie, how nice to see you again. Are you going to be helping out with this place?" Miriam asked. I nodded.

"So are my friends, Macey McHenry and Zach Goode." I said introducing them to Miriam.

"Macey, Zach this is Miriam Queen." I told them.

"Hey," Macey said with a nod of her head. Zach went up and stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you." he said with a charming smile. He sure did know how to be polite when he was in front of adults.

"Okay, now they you all have met I am going to be giving you guys your jobs. Cammie, will you handle the front desk? Macey, could you handle being a maid sort of person, like you would put clean towels in people's rooms and fresh sheets on there bed every week." Grams said before taking a breath.

"You want me to be a…maid?!?" Macey asked her eyes sort of bugging out. My grandmother just nodded.

"Zach, could be the guy who replenishes soaps and toiletries?" Grams asked him. He nodded.

"Okay, well I gave you all your jobs. You can expect to get paid every Sunday. I'll pay you all for the amount of time you work, which will vary. I'm sure you are all smart enough to figure out how to do it." Grams explained, "Miriam you can go now. So you all get to work. Just call my office if you need any help" Grams said and walked away afterwards, not bothering to explain anything further. Not that we needed her to, we were all smart.

"This is so unfair!" Macey said storming off, probably in search of the place Grams stores all the stuff Macy would need.

"At least I won't be that busy." Zach said with a smile. I smiled back.

"Yeah, good thing." I said leaning closer. We got closer and closer, then we heard someone cough. We straightened up immediately.

"Can we help you?" I asked him blushing slightly. He smiled.

"Yes, I believe you can. I'm looking for a place to stay for a while." said the man, he seemed sort of familiar.

"I'm Cammie. So you need a room. Any thing particular?" I asked him introducing myself.

"I'm Michael McKeester." Michael said to us. He had brown hair and blue eyes, he looked to be in his late thirties to early forties.

"Okay I can get you a room on the second floor. Room 312 is open. How long will you be staying?" I asked checking the computer.

"Uh…at least a week." he said thinking it through.

"Okay, for a whole week it will cost about $700. I know that's a bit expensive but the room has a great view and the room is really nice." I told him with a smile. I only knew all of this because it was on the computer.

"I'll take it." Mr. McKeester said pulling out cash. He handed me seven one hundred dollar bills. I wondered if he had gone to the bank right before coming here.

"Zach, can you take Mr. McKeester to room 312?" I asked Zach handing him the key.

"Sure, Cammie. I'll be back down in a few." Zach said taking the key and getting Mr. McKeester to his room. I put in the computer that he was staying. When Zach came back he had a smile on his face.

"Michael McKeester. Sounds like Michael my keister." Zach said with a laugh. I began scrolling through the list on the computer familiarizing myself with the tenants. Then the phone rang.

"Hello, Red river bed and breakfast." I said into the phone. The person on the phone was from room 213. Mrs. Benson. She needed new towels.

"Can you go find Macey and tell her room 213 needs new towels?" I asked Zach. He nodded.

"But first." Zach said leaning in and giving me a kiss. I pulled away and smiled.

"Now, go find Macey, we have jobs to do." I told him pointing my finger in the direction I had last seen Macey headed.

"Aye aye captain." Zach said with a goofy grin. I rolled my eyes as he walked off towards were Macey was. That's when I spotted Mr. McKeester standing at the end of the stairs.

"You know you really should teach that boy to respect you." he said with a chuckle. He reminded me of someone I couldn't place. That just bugged me, but I let it go.

"He does respect me. So is there anything I can help you with?" I asked him, wondering why he was standing there watching us.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you knew any good restaurants around here?" he asked. I nodded.

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took a while to get it up, but I was busy. Anyways, does anyone have any guess on who the mysterious Michael McKeester might be? Or is he just plain old Michael McKeester on vacation? Review and tell me what you think. So on that note, please please pretty please review! :D lol


	8. Chapter 8

"Red Robin Gourmet Burgers, it's right across the river. Maybe about twenty minutes or so. Also we have a pretty good restaurant here." I told him. I was off by three minutes, that was even if traffic was good, but I didn't say so. That would be kind of weird a 'normal' girl knowing exactly how long it takes to get there.

"Okay, thanks. I think I'll just stay here for now, tomorrow I'll go out." he said looking around for the restaurant part area.

"To the left." I told him pointing towards the restaurant part. When he left I sat down. I had a feeling I was going to get bored, not that many people came in usually. I sat for what seemed liked hours, but really it was more like thirty minutes. I was bored out of my mind, I was playing Solitaire on the computer. That was what I was doing when Zach came up, he was grinning.

"Man, I have been really busy. I never knew B&B work could be so demanding." Zach said, "well that and Macey made me help her." I grinned.

"Well, at least you have something to do. I'm stuck here doing nothing, I've been playing Solitaire. Talk about boring!" I said. He came up behind me and started massaging my shoulders. It felt really nice.

"Where did you learn how to do this?" I asked Zach. He didn't answer he just kept on massaging. Then I felt him lean down and whisper in my ear.

"My mom's mom was a massage person." Zach said his breath making my neck tingle. It was giving me goosebumps.

"So you learned all her skills?" I asked as he sat down in the chair next to me.

"More like I inherited them. She showed me a little, but I was always a natural…at everything." he told me with a grin. I rolled my eyes.

"I doubt it." I told him as Grams came up.

"You guys can take a break now. You can tell Macey she can take a break too." Grams told us. We nodded. I was smiling. Finally I got a break, even though it hadn't been too long. I jumped up and Zach followed me. I was hungry. We went into the restaurant.

"Wait! We need to tell Macey, that she can have her break now." I said stopping in my tracks.

"Last I saw her she was on the third floor putting fresh towels up there." Zach told me. Then we started sprinting up the stairs. On the way up we almost ran straight into Mr. McKeester.

"Oh, sorry, excuse us." I said to him.

"It's okay kiddo." he said with an easy smile. He sounded like my mom when he said that.

"See, you around." Zach said to him. As we were on our way to the third floor. I said to Zach:

"Mr. McKeester reminds me of someone, I can't place who it is. Although when we ran into him on the staircase he sounded like my mom."

"Maybe, you're just homesick." Zach said as we saw Macey. I didn't think I was homesick, since I had spent every summer here since I started at Gallagher. I had never felt this way before. I knew I knew that guy. I just couldn't place him.

"Macey, we get a break now." I yelled to her. She looked relieved and she just dropped all the stuff she was holding.

"Yes!" she practically screamed. I rolled my eyes. She picked up the stuff and put it in what I guessed to be a closet.

"Let's go get some lunch." I said to her as she came up beside me. Zach grabbed my hand as we made our way towards the restaurant. When we got there we paid then went to the buffet. I grabbed some chicken and mashed potatoes.

"I know I'm not going to get fat if I continue to work here." Macey said piling her plate with food. We found a table and sat down. It was next to the window, we could see the people coming and going. We saw Mr. McKeester.

"Who is that guy?" Macey asked staring at him.

"Mr. McKeester he's a guest here." I told Macey filling her in on my feelings towards him.

"And you didn't notice that he's as gorgeous as Mr. Solomon?" Macey asked still staring.

"No, I didn't." I told her, shaking my head.

"Good, cause you're already taken, besides he's too old for you anyway." Zach said with a grin, squeezing my hand. I smiled back and mouthed 'I love you'. He did the same. Macey made a gagging motion.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was a little boring, but I swear it will get better. So please review! I love reviews and I would love it if I got more, so press the review button! Please, lol. :D


	9. Chapter 9

When I looked away from Zach and towards the window I saw Mr. McKeester with a smile on his face, I saw him looking at us. That gave me the heebie-jeebies, why was he watching us? I nudged Zach with my foot and nodded my head slightly in McKeester's direction.

"I see. Who could he be?" Zach asked barely moving his lips. I shrugged my shoulders and ate some more.

"What are you guys whispering about?" Macey asked. McKeester, I mouthed to her.

"The hot guy?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face. I nodded and laughed.

"What about him?" she asked eating another forkful of her food.

"He was watching us." I told her as I finished my food.

"Maybe he was checking me out?" Macey asked batting her lashes with a laugh. I laughed with her.

"Doubt it." Zach said with a smirk. Macey kicked him from under the table.

"Do I kick like a girl?" Macey asked with her own smirk. Zach smiled.

"Not like the girls I know." he said with a smirk. Macey turned to me.

"Cam, after our shift is over you want to go out back and spar a little? Like we do in P&E?" Macey asked me. I smiled, I would love to do that.

"Yeah, I definitely want to. We could work on our foreign languages too." I told her, then we would be refreshed for when we returned to school.

"Yeah, we always want to be ready." Macey said sarcastically, finishing off her salad. When she finished we got up and went to the bathroom. After our bathroom break we went back to our posts.

"Cammie, I am not going to join in after our shifts end, I am going to use the computer and see how Grant and Jonas are doing. I think you and Macey need some girl time." Zach told me when I was sitting at my desk.

"Fine." I said looking at the computer with a sigh. He looked at me and lifted my chin with one of his index finger.

"Hey, I still love you, we have all summer to do this. Nothing can take that away from us." Zach said to me right before he kissed me on the lips.

"Okay, I think it will be good. We really haven't been separated all year, besides it's only for a couple of hours." I said to him. He nodded and left to go do his job. I was playing Solitaire when the phone rang.

"Hello, this is the Red bird bed and breakfast." I said into the phone. On the other line the person booked two rooms. When I finished with that call Mr. McKeester walked into the room.

"Hello Cammie. I was wondering if I could keep you company." he asked. Talk about weird, I barely knew the guy, but I could handle myself. I just shrugged. He pulled up a chair.

"I wanted to ask your advice. See I just got out of the army. It's been several years since I've seen or heard from my family. I think my wife thought I was dead since I couldn't contact anyone. I think she moved on and my daughter…" he paused.

"well I just don't know about her. Do you think I should contact them?" he asked me. I was surprised that he was asking me this, I mean he barely knew me and I barely knew him. I knew what it was like to not know if someone you loved was still alive or dead. I would want to know no matter what.

"I say contact them, I know I would want my dad to contact me whenever he could." I said to him looking into his blue eyes.

"So your dad doesn't contact you?" he asked me, his blue eyes bright. I shook my head no, wondering why I was telling him.

"Why not?" he asked me, looking at something on his shoe. Time to lie, I thought.

"He was a scientist and he was in the Amazon jungle and we don't know what happened. He fell off the face of the Earth, we looked for him, but we never did find him." I said tears filling my eyes, thinking about what really happened. He grabbed my hand, without thinking I had him on his back.

"Oh, sorry, reflex thing." I told him trying to help him up. He had a bit of smile on his face.

"Some reflexes." he mumbled rubbing his back. "Where did you learn that?"

"My mom said I needed to learn self defense. I once did this to a boy I really really liked, but everything turned out okay." I said, except for he drove a forklift into my CoveOps teacher, I added silently. He laughed.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. So what did you think? Any suspicions about McKeester? If you have any review or PM me. I would love to hear your theories. On another note, does anyone watch Bones? Cause if you do, did you see the last episode? I did and now I am really really made. Stupid show! Lol, well please please pretty please review! I love getting reviews so don't be lazy move the mouse and review! :D


	10. Chapter 10

"Well that's good. Did you do that to the guy you've been hanging out with all day?" Mr. McKeester asked me.

"No, I flipped a different boy." I told him thinking back to Josh, and picturing his face.

"So a new boy now, eh?" he asked sitting back on the stool. I nodded, wondering why he wanted to know so much.

"Which was/is nicer?" he asked me. I laughed, it was probably Josh, but we weren't meant to be.

"Probably Josh, that was the guy I flipped. But, Zach, that's the guy now, well I think we're better together." I told him, as I did Zach walked in.

"Cammie." Zach said walking towards me. He nodded towards Mr. McKeester.

"What are you doing Mr. McKeester? Don't you have some where to be?" Zach asked him, with a glare. I think he was worried. I rolled my eyes, boys will be boys.

"He was just keeping me company." I told Zach trying to keep him calm.

"I'll bet." Zach said his hand on my shoulder protectively. I rolled my eyes again.

"I'm fine, besides I can take of myself, remember?" I said with a strained voice.

"She sure can, she already flipped me on my back." Mr. McKeester told Zach with a slight smile. Zach laughed. I smacked him in the chest.

"I know you can, but still…I worry." Zach whispered in my ear. That produced more eye rolling from me. That's when Grams walked in. She took a look at Mr. McKeester. She tilted her head.

"Do I know you?" she asked, squinting her eyes. McKeester shook his head, no.

"No, ma'am." he said, I figured he thought she couldn't see him shaking his head. She nodded, then looked back at Zach and I.

"You guys are off for the rest of the day, so is Macey." she said. We nodded, now it was time for Macey and I to spar.

"Okay, thanks Grams." I said going up and giving her a hug. Then I went off in search of Macey, Zach hot on my heels. When we found her she was carrying a bunch of dirty sheets. When we told her the news she looked so relieved. Once she disposed of the sheets she turned to us.

"That was the hardest I've ever worked, besides when I started at Gallagher. You ready for our fighting match?" Macey asked me with a smile.

"Yeah." I said as we headed downstairs. Zach followed us to the lobby.

"I'll see you later." Zach said as he pecked me on the lips.

"Okay, I love you." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"I love you too. Kick her butt." Zach whispered in my ear with a grin. I grinned too.

"Will do, we'll be out back if you need us." I told him as Macey and I went out the door. We went out back, to the right we saw Mr. McKeester sitting on a bench reading a book. We went around to the left.

"Look it, it's Mr. Hotty." Macey said to me with a dreamy smile. I rolled my eyes. I was doing a lot of eye rolling today. When we got to the back I didn't waste time and I threw a kick. Macey blocked it and threw a punch. I grabbed her hand and twisted her wrist. As I was doing so she kicked me in the stomach.

I fell to the ground and swept my leg and her feet fell out from under her. She landed on her butt with an 'oof'. I got up quickly, she was up just as fast. I threw a punch and caught her in the arm. She did a spin and kick and I caught her foot and yanked it up. She fell down on her butt once again. I kicked her back and my foot was at her throat.

"Okay, okay, I give up. You win." Macey said. I let her up and that's when I heard clapping. I looked up to see Mr. McKeester doing the clapping. What the heck?

"What the hell are you doing back here?" Macey asked in a tone that says don't mess with me. She had cussed, although she used to. I hadn't heard her cuss in a while.

"Language, language. You better watch it." he said with an amused smile.

"What happened to Mr. Hotty?" I whispered to Macey in her ear.

"That was before he started stalking us." Macey said back.

"I heard some noises so I decided to check it out, and I found you two back here." Mr. McKeester told us. I believed him…almost.

A/N: Hope you liked that chapter. What did you think? Please review and let me know. I loved hearing your theories. A lot of you think it's Cam's dad, well you'll just have to wait and see. So please review! Remember don't be lazy click the review button and type what you thought. I appreciate it. :D


	11. Chapter 11

That's when Zach came sprinting from around the corner. He stopped right next to me.

"Cammie, there is no record, at all of a Michael McKeester. He doesn't exist." Zach said into my ear. I nodded and told Macey. Zach turned to 'Michael McKeester'.

"Who are you?" Zach asked him, his lips set in a straight grim line.

"Not a foe." McKeester replied. I laughed.

"Yeah, like we believe that. Who else would you be?" I asked him stepping forward. Zach put his arm around my waist protectively.

"Trust me. I am definitely not the enemy. Is it hard to believe that I wanted a little peace from the army so I am using a fake name?" McKeester asked. That was a good story, but I wasn't sure if I believed him.

"How did you kids know that it wasn't my real name?" McKeester asked us, one eyebrow raised.

"We have connections." Macey answered simply. He nodded, as though he understood. He probably didn't.

"So you're hiding from the army?" Zach asked unbelievingly.

"Yes, you see. I was-am-I am the best, and I'm on call all the time but I don't want to be. So I'm hiding for a while. I haven't seen my family in forever." McKeester said with a glint of sadness in his eyes. I really felt sorry for him. I tugged on Zach's arm.

"I think he's telling the truth." I whispered to Zach. He nodded.

"I'm still going to keep an eye on him. Be careful when you're around him." Zach said to me with a stern look.

"I can take care of myself." I said annoyed by him. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, right. I'll see you guys later." Zach said. "No funny business." he said when he passed McKeester.

"No problem." McKeester said to Zach as he turned and went inside. Zach followed him. Then Macey and I went in. When we got in Grams was waiting for us.

"There you three are. It's time to go." Grams said ushering us out the door. McKeester smiled at her.

"Say, you look awfully familiar. Are you sure I don't know you?" Grams asked him.

"I'm sure." McKeester told her. She didn't look too sure, but she left him alone. We went home, and when we got there all I wanted to do was sleep. I got on my pj's and got into bed. Macey followed. I was getting situated when there was a knock at the door. Zach's head peeked in. He had a grin on.

"I didn't get to give you a goodnight kiss." he said coming over and kissing me.

"Goodnight Zach." Macey said with a clipped tone. I smiled.

"Goodnight Zach, I'll see you in the morning." I said leaning in for another kiss.

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite. I'm just down the hall." Zach said with a smirk. I smiled and smacked him on the arm as before he got off the bed. After he left Macey and I fell asleep. That's when it came to me. In the middle of the night I woke up with one thought in my head. I got out of bed careful not to wake Macey. I pulled on some clothes and headed outside. I went to the barn and saddled Princess. I rode across the bridge and to the place my dad had shown me. I saw the tent saying he was there.

A/N: I know this chapter is really really short, and I'm sorry. It was all I had time to write. Yeah, I know it's a cliffy. I'm sorry. Well anyways I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow or this weekend. Yeah, so you guys were all right. It's him. Anyone know his real name? I don't. So if you know it please tell me otherwise I'll just make up a name for him. So thanks for reading. Now, please review. Tell me how much you hate that I left it like this or tell me how much you love this story. Or just if you hate the story. Well anyway you got the picture, review! :D


	12. Chapter 12

My heart started racing and I made Princess go faster. I wanted to see him. When I got closer I could see the little light shining from inside the tent. I quickly dismounted Princess and tied her to a tree. I ran to the tent and I wasn't sure if I should knock or not. I hadn't seen him in forever, would he want me to just go in. The choice was made for me because he stepped out of the tent. It felt good knowing that I knew where he was.

"Cammie, I knew you would know." McKeester aka my dad said to me. Then he pulled me into a big hug.

"Dad." I said tears filling my eyes. I was glad to have him back. We stood there in a hug for a while, then he took me inside his tent.

"So, I am guessing you have some questions." Dad stated getting comfortable. I nodded, there was thousands of questions swarming in my head.

"Where were you?" I blurted out, unable to stop myself. That was what I really wanted to know.

"Well, I went on that mission and as you know I didn't come home. See I was right in the middle, I couldn't contact anyone. You see, they were on to me. I was playing a role of one of their trusted friends. They began suspecting me so I had to terminate all contact. The farther we went along the more they were figuring out that I wasn't one of theirs. I was making a break for it when they got me." Dad said looking at me.

"That was the last radio contact you had." I whispered looking at him. I remembered hearing about that. I was sad for all the things my dad had to go through to get back. I made a keep going motion with my hand.

"So, when I got captured they took me and asked me questions. When I wouldn't answer they would torture me. They searched me and my stuff. That's when they found a picture of us. I was stupid to have had it on me, but I would miss you and your mom when I was missions. Solomon urged me not to take it, I did. He got out before I did."

"He told me he'd come back. But the guys moved around. So he never found me. I had to stay. They were going to find you and torture you guys. So one night after about a couple of years, I was wondering how I had not been killed. They hadn't moved since they moved after they found me. Well anyways, I had been working on loosening the ropes. So that night, I got the picture of you guys and made my way home." my dad said.

"Solomon? You mean Mr. Solomon? Joe Solomon?" I asked dad, I knew that they were old friends but, I had know idea he was with my dad on that mission.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Dad asked me with a questioning look. I smiled sheepishly.

"He works at Gallagher. He's the CoveOps teacher." I told my dad. Dad's eyebrows shot up.

"How is school?" he asked me. I shrugged. It was so good, especially since I learned about Blackthorne, but I didn't say that.

"It's pretty good, mom's headmistress." I informed dad. Then his eyebrows really shot up.

"Really, Rachel works there?" Dad asked me. I nodded.

"So she hired Joe? I bet he's a good teacher." Dad said before I could answer his question.

"It's late dad, if I don't get back soon Zach's going to start worrying. You should come too." I said to him.

"Cammie, I can't. I'm supposed to be dead. What will your Grandparents think? And your mother, how would she react? She's probably already moved on." Dad said and my heart grew heavy. My throat started to squeeze shut. Tears filled my eyes.

"I don't think she has. I'll ask her for you. I'm sure Grams and Gramps will take it fine." I said trying not to let the tears fall. He squeezed me tightly.

"I love you Cammie, I'm not going away again. You should do that, make sure you don't tell anyone about me. Not even Zack. Oh, and we're going to have a talk about him later." Dad told me with a look that said I mean business. I nodded.

"Fine, but I'll come back. Why don't you go stay in your hotel room thing." I told him giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I will." he said giving me a kiss on the top of my head. I mounted Princess and rode back to the barn. I put her away and went back home. I slipped inside and went to bed. I was relieved to see Zach hadn't noticed I was gone.

A/N: You guys were right, he is Cammie's dad. So, what did you think? Was it goode or bad? Lol, goode. Well anyways, I was wondering how long was Cammie's dad missing? I don't know that. Or do you guys know Cam's dad's first name? I don't I'll just make one up if nobody knows. Well thanks for reading. Please review! I'm dying to know what you think. :D


	13. Chapter 13

In the morning when we were eating breakfast Zach kept looking at me curiously. I ignored his strange looks the whole morning, when we were working our shifts at the B&B I knew he was about to ask me something.

"So Cammie, I was just wondering what's going on?" Zach asked nonchalantly. I put on the best innocent face I could.

"What do you mean what's going on? We're here together…with Macey. That's what's going on." I told him with a sweet smile. He leaned in to kiss me, but right as we were about to he pulled away.

"Now, tell me what's going on, otherwise I'll tell you." he said to me. I hid my surprise. What did he mean he'd tell me? This can't be good.

"Zach, when I told you what was going on. I meant it." I said standing a little straighter.

"Right, that's why you were missing for half the night!" Zach said getting right up close in my face. I just stood there silent, I didn't want to have to lie to Zach. It broke my heart.

"Cammie, when I found your bed missing, I stayed up. Waiting for you to get back. I had no idea where you were! I didn't know why but I was scared out of my mind. What if someone had taken you without anyone knowing? Those thoughts were plaguing my mind. I finally went out to look for you." Zach said running his hand through his hair. I hugged him, and we stayed like that for a long time. No one came in, nobody called.

"I'm so sorry Zach. I didn't mean to do that to you. But you should know I can take care of myself." I told him trying to reassure him.

"I know, but what if the guys were stronger than you? Or what if they drugged you? Cammie, I couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to you." Zach said to me kissing the top of my head.

"Same goes for you. I couldn't bear it either." I said to him hugging him tighter.

"Okay so are you going to tell me what went on, or am I going to have to say it myself?" Zach asked me one more time.

"I can't Zach, you should know soon though." I told him biting my lip waiting for his reaction.

"Okay, sit down. Cammie, McKeester is your father and you went to see him last night. You had no clue until last night that he is your father. He wanted you to keep him a secret." Zach told me with a smirk.

"How did you know?" I asked. Then the obvious answer came to me, spy.

"Spy." Zach said pointing to himself with a smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Then how come you were worried last night?" I asked him with my own smirk. His faded.

"That was before I knew what happened. See I found Princess missing out of the barn. So I thought of the place you showed Macey and I. The one your father showed you. Well I saddled up Prince and rode over to find you. I found Princess tied to a tree and a tent. I listened for a bit and realized you were with your dad and not some guy that likes you. Not that you would do that, but it still crossed my mind." Zach said his smirk back. I laughed, he thought I might have been with some guy. Funny.

"Well, you can't tell anyone." I said right as my Dad walked in. He looked back and forth at us.

"You told him." he stated simply. I shook my head, no. I really didn't tell him, he's a spy he figured it out.

"Sir, I figured it out by myself. Shouldn't you check in with the CIA or something?" Zach said before making sure know one was around.

"No, they think I'm dead. Why should I?" he said to Zach.

"Cammie thought you were dead and you still checked in with her." Zach stated. I rolled my eyes this was getting annoying.

"Boys boys. Play nice now." I said in my best school teacher voice before I burst out laughing. Zach and my Dad started laughing as well. That's when Grams came in.

"What's so funny?" she asked us with an amused smile. I tried to get my laughing under control when I did, I filled in Grams, excluding the part about the CIA and McKeester being her son. She laughed a little too, but not as much as we did.

A/N: Sorry it was a little short,but what did you think? There is going to be more twists, so you better be ready. Lol. Was it a goode or bad chapter? Please review to let me know! To review just click the button that says Review this story/chapter. So please do that. Lol, just incase any of you didn't know how to review. :D


	14. Chapter 14

Then she walked away chuckling a little bit.

"So, McKeester. Do you plan on telling anyone besides Cammie?" Zach asked seriously. Dad shrugged.

"You do know his real name isn't McKeester, right?" I asked Zach, with a smirk.

"Of course. I'm just saying McKeester as a cover." Zach said rolling his eyes. I nodded.

"Well, I do plan to eventually. Cammie's going to check with Rachel to see if she has anyone in her life." he said. "Like Solomon." Dad muttered under his breath. He thought mom and Solomon were together. I hoped they weren't. But isn't that why Macey thought he was hired in the first place?

That's when we really got surprised and the front door opened. Dad made his way up the stairs. My mom and Solomon walked in the door. Zach got closer to me, I thought that was odd since I thought we should move farther apart.

"Cammie, Zach. How are you two?" mom asked us with a smile. Solomon had his eyes on the stairs where Dad had just gone up.

"Good." Zach replied. This had gotten awkward fast. That's when mom came up and hugged me.

"We'll have to do dinner one night. Just you and me." she whispered in my ear. I nodded, yeah I wanted to do that. I had questions.

"So you finished what you were doing?" I asked mom. Was Solomon with her the whole time? I didn't know. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

"Yeah, and I asked Mr. Solomon if he wanted to come down to your Gramps and Grams. He said yes." mom told me. Great, just great. How were my mom and dad going to get back together if Solomon was here?

"It's good to have you guys here." I said, lying to the best of my ability. Hopefully they wouldn't know it was a lie. My mom just kept smiling. I smiled too.

"Well we have to get back to work, but we're here if you need us. Grams is in her office and it's down the hallway, third door on the left." I told them walking back to the desk. Zach followed.

"That was an unpleasant surprise." Zach whispered in my ear. I nodded. My mom went over to Grams' office.

"So Cammie, who was that man that went up the stairs as soon as we came in?" Solomon asked and I was waiting for a pop quiz.

"A guest." I said not looking at him but at the computer screen. I saw Solomon nod slightly. That's when Macey popped in. Her mouth came open. She quickly came over to us.

"Ms. McHenry you're here too?" Mr. Solomon asked surprised. When he asked that I just wanted to say 'Duh, she's right in front of you.' I was trying to hold back my laughs. He turned to me.

"What's so funny?" he asked me. I stopped and was going to tell him exactly what was so funny.

"Well, I just thought you were a better spy than that. I mean she's here of course, because she's standing right in front of you." I said before I started laughing again. That's when I saw him smile.

"You're right. I am always telling you girls to be more aware of your surroundings." Mr. Solomon said. I was surprised that he found it funny too. That's when Dad came downstairs. He was walking with his head down.

"Joe." he said bumping into Mr. Solomon. Mr. Solomon whipped around.

"What did you just say?" he asked my dad. My dad coughed.

"I said hello." Dad said before moving on. Zach had a smirk on his face. That's when the phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello, this is the Red river bed and breakfast. How may I help you?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes, we do have vacancies. Two rooms? Uh-huh. Okay, it will be ready by two. Yes, we can discuss that when you get here. Okay, buh-bye." I said before putting the phone down.

"Macey can you go get room 214 and 215 ready. Zach you'll need to follow up on that and get whatever you need to get ready." I said to them. They were all staring at me and I didn't know why.

"Okay, Cam." Macey said going to do her job, Zach right behind her. Solomon looked at me.

"You're a good leader." he told me. I think I might have blushed just a little. I nodded. He then left, to go find my mom, I think.

A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Review to tell me what you thought. :D


	15. Chapter 15

I was still sitting behind the desk when Grams and my mom came in.

"Cammie, you can take a break now." Grams told me. I got up and Grams sat down.

"Cam, let's go have some lunch." mom said grabbing me. We walked out the door and got in the car.

"Mom are you and Mr. Solomon…uh…going out?" I asked, I was having a hard time spitting out the words. She looked over at me.

"Cammie, we aren't…going out." she said pausing before saying going out. I looked at her, I probably wouldn't be able to tell if she lied to me or not.

"But he likes you, right?" I asked still prodding. I had to know if Dad could come back into both of our lives.

"Well, he's just a good friend." Mom said looking at me again. "What brought all this on?"

"I was just thinking, what if Dad came back? Would you want him to or have you gotten…over him?" I asked my throat feeling like it was being squeezed shut. Mom looked at the road. She was thinking.

"Well…I don't know Cammie. I don't think he's ever coming back, but if he did I would really like to know. I mean I love him. It was hard without him." Mom said and I saw tears fill her eyes. I felt bad for bringing it up.

She quickly wiped the tears away. We went to lunch not talking. When we got there I filled her in on everything we have done. I didn't tell her about Macey's little joke or about Dad. When we got back to the hotel Zach and Macey were waiting.

"Cammie, you can have the rest of the day off." Grams said to me. I told her about the guests who would be arriving around two. She nodded. Then Zach, Macey, and I went off.

"So does your mom know yet?" Zach asked me sitting on the tree that was in the back of the hotel.

"No, I think she will soon though." I told him. Macey was looking at us.

"You mean she doesn't know McKeester is your dad?" Macey looking at her nails. My mouth was wide open. How did she know? She looked at me like she could read my mind.

"Not that hard to figure out. I mean hello, I have seen that picture of your dad and Solomon." Macey said in a 'duh' voice. I nodded. So everyone but Solomon and my Mom knew. I couldn't recognize my own father. Macey could recognize him from a photo. I felt really bad.

"Is my dad going to tell my mom?" I asked them. I wanted their opinion. I mean my dad should tell her, he should tell everyone. That's when they swarmed. The guys in black were coming from all angles. We fought off all we could. Then they had Macey and Zach pinned.

"Cammie, I love you!" I heard Zach shout. No! This could not be happening. What was going to happen to them?

"Zach, I love you too!" I shouted before I was gagged and blind folded. My hands were tied behind my back. I was being carried over someone's shoulder and we were running really fast. Maybe this was a test. I thought, but during summer? I felt sick. Would I ever see Zach again? I hoped so. I had to get out of this. I started kicking with all my strength. I would not be taken, I had just gotten my father back.

Then the running stopped and I was thrown into what I thought was a van. It smelled of tobacco and dirt. The van squealed off and I wondered if Zach and Macey were with me. I was scared, but I was working on trying to get my hands untied. I felt ever time we turned. It took us an hour and a half to get to where ever we went. We took one stop.

All the while I was working on untying my hands. It felt useless, nothing was happening. When we came to a stop they dragged me out of the van and in a building. I could smell the foul smell of it. Dirt, blood, and sweat. I was put into a metal chair and chained with real chains. Then my blindfold was taken off. I looked into the brown eyes of who had taken me. His face was covered so I couldn't see who it was.

"So, you are Cammie Morgan. Mr. Morgan's little girl. The one he wanted to keep alive so badly. Guess, you don't always get what you want." the man said laughing evilly. What did this guy want? Was he one of the guys who captured my father so long ago? Probably.

"First we are going to torture you horribly. Maybe cut off a finger and send it to your father? Or your lover…what was his name? Oh, yes…Zach. We'll send a finger to Zach." he said. No, that would probably kill both of them. What were they doing? Were they looking? If only I could send them a message. The guy came near me, luckily he hadn't chained my feet. I threw one out and caught him right in the nuts.

A/N: Well this chapter certainly took a turn. What did you think? I mean I know it wasn't really goode at all, but don't you want to know what's happening? Now all I have to do is write some more. On another topic, Victoria Laurie this author I know, who I love. Her new book is coming out tomorrow! Yay! It's a new series, a kind of kid/teenager series. I heard anyone who read it though would love it. I can't wait! It's called the Oracles Of Delphi Keep. I am so going to buy it. Well anyhoo please review!


	16. Chapter 16

He fell to the floor and I stood up the chair with me. I ran to the nearest door. I started slamming against it. I felt it give away and I stumbled out of the room. They were waiting for me.

"Smart lass, this one." said a guy with an Irish accent. Did my dad go to Ireland for that mission? I didn't know. The guy grabbed me and sat the chair legs down. I sighed in frustration, I was never going to get out of there unless someone rescued me. They brought me back into the room and tied my legs to the chair.

"You're going to pay for that." the guy I kicked in the nuts said to me. He slapped me across the face. I didn't say anything and I hoped I didn't show any emotion. It stung and hurt. My eyes filled with tears.

"I am going to take the gag out. You can scream all you want, there is nobody to here to hear you." the guy said taking out the gag. I didn't scream, I would do that later.

"What's your evil master plan? Cause guys like you always have master plans. So what's yours?" I asked him. He looked at me with a smirk, it resembled nothing like the one Zach wears on his face all the time. Thinking of him made me sad. Would I ever see him again? I didn't know.

"Well, four years ago your father infiltrated our our camp. That didn't stop us though. We still made the bomb, we just never used it. We caught him. Then we found his picture. See we have a couple of CIA agents working with us. We ran his prints in the database."

"We found his name and his family. Then when one of our CIA agents overheard you and your father talking at the Red River B&B we knew what to do. See we believed that your father died." the guy said. I nodded, so they overheard us. Great, some spies we are.

"So why was your CIA guy there?" I asked. Saying their CIA guy gave me a sour taste in my mouth. There were rogue CIA agents. That was really bad.

"We like to keep an eye on you. Well anyways, we plan to lure your father here kill you in front of him and then kill him." the guy said with an evil smile.

"So let's get that finger." the Irish guy said coming closer. I moved around.

"Wait, I have one more question. Where are you terrorists from?" I asked hoping to prolong getting my finger cut off.

"Ireland." the guy with the mask told us. Think, think, think. Don't let them cut off your finger.

"I didn't know we had terrorists in Ireland." I said saying the first thing that popped into my head.

"The U.S. has terrorists hating them every where." the guy who I was nicknaming Red said to me. That was the guy who brought me back after my almost escape. I was nicknaming the other guy Hughie. I don't know why but he reminded me of the band that wears masks. So HU for the name of the band. And Hughie because that's the name that started with Hu.

"Hmm…I had no idea." I said lying. I mean pretty much every country had terrorists or people who hate the U.S.

"You are so naïve little girl." Red said to me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"So, you waited four years. Why do you want my father so badly?" I asked them, I also had another trick up my sleeve so I wouldn't get anything cut off.

"He's the only one who knows how to finish the bomb. We made it though, there is just one piece missing." Hughie said to me. Oh, that made sense…I guess.

"Okay let's cut now." Red said getting impatient. Now was the time to put my plan to action.

"You guys are the naïve ones if you want to cut off my finger right away and send it right away. What you have to do is wait a while before cutting and sending it. Makes them worry more, then when they see the finger they will be beside themselves." I told them.

Red and Hughie looked at each other. Man, sometimes bad guy could really be stupid. Why would my dad have the key to finishing the bomb? And why would they listen to me? I wanted to save my limbs. But they nodded in agreement.

"Goodnight little girl. We'll be back in a couple of days." Hughie said putting the gag back in my mouth before he and Red went out the door. Great, just great. Well I could try and get out now.

A/N: What'd you think? Phew she didn't get anything cut off. Lol. Well anyways the band that I was talking about was Hollywood Undead, HU. Lol. They're a pretty good band. Besides the cussing. Well please review and tell me what you thought.


	17. Chapter 17

I tried to get out of the chair for 7,200 seconds. Five days they left me, no food and no water. I managed to move a little bit and I did some screaming. It didn't help any and if it did I didn't know. So I sat there. Then they waltzed back in the door with a bolt cutter. Crap, show time. I was praying for anybody or somebody to come get me. They were planning on taking off a body part. I was starving but my mind was on other things like Red coming towards me clipping the cutters menacingly.

"Hey, little lass. We're back? Ya hungry? Or thirsty?" Red asked me getting closer each time. I gulped. Hey guys, now is a good time to swoop in and save the day. I thought uselessly.

"I don't think you guys waited long enough. See, the minimum days to wait is ten and it's only been five." I told them hoping they would fall for it.

"Is that true?" Red asked turning to Hughie. Hughie rolled his eyes. Red sure was dumb.

"No you big dope, she's just doesn't want her fingers off. God, how stupid are you?" Hughie asked Red grabbing the bolt cutters, while slapping Red on the back of the head.

"Wait! You need to disinfect it. What happens if you cut my finger off and I get infected. What about bandages? What happens if I bleed to death? Whatcha going to do then? You'll get yourselves killed that's what. Cause you'll have to dump my body and then they'll have you for sure." I said before taking a breath, I was just babbling now. Hoping for some kind of delayed cutting. Red looked at Hughie.

"I'm out of here if we don't do that stuff. Cause the only reason I'm here is because of her dad." Red said backing away.

"Richy you cannot back out. I need you, fine we'll go get the stuff. You better be here when I get back." Hughie said to Richy. So I knew his name now. I nodded to Hughie who left the bolt cutters on the table before grabbing Richy and heading for the door. When they left my focus went to the cutters, they were bolt cutters. Who knew the bad guys could be so stupid, a bit cliché if you ask me. I went forward inch by agonizing inch.

Right there, now just got to turn the chair around. It took me forever but I finally turned the chair around. I wondered when they would be back. Hopefully it would take them a while. When I was turned around I grabbed them and started working on the hand bolts. That took even longer. I had just cut the last off when they came back. I quickly scrambled and undid my feet and jumped up.

I ran as faraway as possible. There was one window on the opposite side of them. I ran as fast and hard as I could. I jumped through the window, the glass stinging a bit. I couldn't worry about that now, I had to go. I ran and ran and ran and ran. Then I just collapsed. I hadn't had any food or water in five days, I couldn't keep it up. That's when a black van squealed next to me. Hughie and Richy jumped out and I used the rest of my energy to scream and kick and fight.

In the middle of it I heard the beating wings of a chopper coming. We all looked up, except Hughie who grabbed me and threw me into the van. Red jumped in the front seat and it was starting all over again. Hughie had me but my wrists and slapped a pair of handcuffs on me. I grumbled, this was so not good. I couldn't really fight, I had no energy left. I had a feeling we weren't going back to the warehouse we had just been at.

In fact I was pretty sure it was swarming with a lot of CIA agents. We were driving really really fast. We were swerving. We were about to flip over but we didn't. Hughie climbed up front and took shotgun. I was sitting in the back there was one window on the back of the van. I didn't see anyone following us. My hope fell just a tad. Then I saw a familiar face pop up in the back window. The green eyes of the boy I love were staring at me. I sighed in relive. He made a quiet sign with his fingers. I nodded.

"Hey you guys I'm hungry. Can we stop for burgers?" I asked not looking towards them.

"No! You've given us enough trouble already. All we need now is to stop and you to yell and scream." Hughie told me lifting a hand gun. A 38 Smith&Wesson. Hey, what can I say it's spy school we learn our weapons, even the ones we probably wouldn't use. I saw Zach climb up to the roof of the car, and I saw it bend in as he climbed over it. Then Hughie's door opened and he was thrown out of the car.

Zach swung in and kicked Richy out of the driver's seat and took his spot. He gained control of the vehicle and pulled it to the side of the road. He came back and undid the hand cuffs with a portable metal cutter. Then I collapsed into his arms. I couldn't help it and I started to cry. He was holding me when my mom and Solomon came up. I didn't see my dad. I would ask about it later.

A/N: How'd you like it? I just had to let her get out of there, cause I like a girls who can do things for themselves, of course not everything. But we needed a guy to come and get her. Okay, so I have a problem with girls who wouldn't try to do anything. Have you ever seen the Princess Bride where Buttercup just stands there letting Westley get attacked by the RUS(rodents of unusual sizes. Or that's what I think they're called anyways.) I hated that she wouldn't do anything to help, so I couldn't just write that someone came and saved the day. Cammie had to help a little. Lol, yeah I would do the same thing if I were her, I hope. Woah, that was long, well please review. Tell me what you think. Cause I just love reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

My mom rushed towards us and Zach backed up a little. Mom hugged me so tight I thought I would suffocate.

"You should make that a new move to teach at Gallagher." I joked with my mom. She looked at me and smiled, relief flooded her face.

"Oh, Cammie. I thought I had lost you. I want you to know I love you so so very much." she said hugging me again.

"Mom?" I gasped out, I didn't want to ruin the Hallmark moment or anything it's just I needed air.

"What sweetie?" she asked squeezing tighter. I saw Solomon smile.

"Rachel, I think Cammie needs some air." he told her.

"Oh." mom said backing up. I laughed when I had oxygen back in my lungs.

"Are you okay? I was so worried, we couldn't find you anywhere Zach said you had been taken. We didn't know by who. And I'm just so sorry we hadn't gotten there sooner." Mom said before she burst into tears. I found myself comforting my mom. I didn't mean to upset her so much, not that it was really my fault she was upset.

"It's okay mom. I'm okay. We're all okay, except for maybe those guys." I said gesturing towards Hughie and Richy. She laughed, sniffed, and wiped her eyes before looking up.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I can't believe I got all emotional like that." she said. I wasn't used to seeing my calm and collected mom so worried before.

"It's okay." I told her. I would have felt the same way if it had been her taken.

"It's just it's _that _time of the month." she whispered in my ear. I nodded, I understood that perfectly. She hugged me and we started moving through the crowd. I looked behind me and extended my arm out to Zach who grabbed my hand. I wanted him near me. In the last five days I had no idea if I'd ever see him again and it worried me. Then my mind wandered back to my dad, where was he?

Did he just not want mom to know? That was a really stupid reason if that's why, I mean I got kidnapped by _his_ enemies. We were going to the hospital, from where I broke through the window the glass was really bothering me. I had some pieces still stuck in me, but not many. Apparently I had to stay over night at the hospital. They fed me some food, that wasn't so good.

Macey snuck me some McDonald's and it was better than the hospital food. Zach stayed with me the whole night, the police wanted a statement, but my mom told them that she would take care of everything. I would rather have told the police what I knew, but now I'd have to tell my mom. That's what I found myself doing the night after I got out of the hospital. We were back at Grams and Gramps. We still hadn't heard or seen my Dad.

"So, Cammie what happened?" she asked while sitting on my bed, Zach was right next to me, holding my hand.

"Well, Zach, Macey, and I were in the back of the hotel talking. That's when the men in black came and attacked us. They pinned down Zach and Macey, threw me into the van. I was blind folded and my hands were tied. We drove for a while. Then they put me in a chair my hands chained behind my back. After I got a kick in, they tied my legs. They were going to chop off my finger and send it to Zach or…" I said trailing off not looking my mom in the eyes.

"Or who, Cammie?" she asked me again trying to make eye contact with me. I looked into her eyes and decided not to lie.

"Dad." I said not looking away. That's when something happened that I never would have predicted. My mom fainted, it reminded me of when Grams fainted. I rushed over to her and shook her. It didn't take her long to wake up.

"Why am I laying down?" she asked Zach and I. I hesitated, did she really want to know. I had told her once, might as well say it again.

"You fainted when I told you they wanted to send it to Dad." I told her saying every word really slowly. She looked at me, taking everything I had just said. She nodded slowly.

"They know where he is?" she asked me, her eyes like a child's. I nodded.

"Where?" she asked in a whisper. I looked away, but I had to tell her. Zach stayed silent the whole time, but he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"He was staying at the Red River inn. I knew it was him, so did Zach and Macey. He didn't want us to say anything in case you had someone else in your life." I told her using my free hand to grab hers. Then she pulled me into a hug.

"That's why you were asking about Solomon." she stated looking at me sadly. Why was she sad, besides the obvious reasons?

A/N: What'd you think? Goode, bad? In between? Lol. So, she's sad. Yes, yet another twist, kind of. Lol. Well anyways, I would love to get more reviews! So, you know what to do now, review!


	19. Chapter 19

"Yeah." I said looking down again. I hadn't liked lying to her about Dad. Or I didn't like not telling her.

"So where is he? Why hasn't he checked in with the CIA? Or where was he when you got kidnapped?" she asked looking as though she would break down again.

"We…don't know. We haven't seen or heard from him." Zach answered for me. She looked us her eyes wide.

"What? How? I don't think he would leave like that." Mom said a stray tear leaking out of her eye. That's when Solomon knocked then proceeded to come in. When he saw my mom crying a little he rushed over and put his arms around her.

"Rachel are you okay?" he asked her. I thought I would gag, this was not how it was supposed to be, they cannot get together.

"Joe…Chris he's back." mom told Solomon. That'll teach him, I thought. His face paled and he looked like he was about to puke.

"Maybe one of the rogue CIA agents took dad." I said thinking out loud. They all looked at me.

"Rogue CIA agents? That's absurd Cammie, stop making things up." Solomon said, and I think he thought I was making up my Dad coming back as well.

"I'm not lying. Hughie was talking about the CIA agents on their side, they were boasting about it. Saying they only took me to get back at my Dad for escaping." I told Solomon and when I did I looked at him with hatred. He left my father, he got out. He had no family and he left my dad. Even though that may not be entirely true, it felt like it. Then he was implying I was lying. Then here he was trying to console my mom.

"Really? And can Hughie back up your story, no? You know why? He's dead." Solomon said and this was the first time I heard him like this. It made me so mad. How could my mom like him at all? Sure, he was pretty cute and all, but still.

"My Dad told me you got out! You were on the mission with him! How could you leave him!?!" I screamed, I was mad and sad. I may have lost my dad…again, and he was trying to say I never even had him I was just imagining things. After everything that had happened in the last couple days it built up and now all that I had been thinking exploded.

Solomon opened his mouth a couple of times but ended up shutting it. He looked ashamed, his eyes were cast downwards. I suddenly felt a little bad about what I had just said. Mom didn't comment, tears were silently streaming down her face. Zach was holding me, he felt comforting and reassuring.

"You're right Cammie. I did get out, I looked for your Dad but I couldn't find him. I looked for years. It's been eating away at my soul. Do you think I don't think about that everyday or every time I see you or your mom? I see him and I see me not rescuing him." Solomon said his face really pale and etched with pain.

"Sorry, it's just been…a long five days." I said leaning back into Zach.

"It's okay Cammie. We know that it was hard. I'm so sorry I couldn't save you when they first came." Zach told me kissing the top of my head. I nodded.

"It's okay, you did the best you could." I told him. I was glad he was here with me. I didn't know what I would do without him.

"Cammie, do you know who the rogue CIA agents are?" Mom asked me her eyes shining brightly with determination.

"No, they never gave me any names. But I do know at least one stayed at the Red River inn we can check the logs." I said leaning forward and hugging her.

"It's just that I really want to find your father." Mom said to me her eyes filling again. I nodded.

"I do too." I told her, hoping that we would do everything possible to find him. I didn't think I could go on if we didn't find dad. I had lost him once already, it wasn't going to happen again.

"Rachel, we should go and let them get some sleep." Solomon said wrapping his arms around my mom and pulling her towards the door. She nodded.

"Goodnight Cammie. We'll be in the living room." she told us. I nodded. Then they went out the door. I leaned back into Zach. I didn't want him to leave yet. He was about to get up.

"Stay with me?" I asked him with my eyes closed. He thought about it for a minute.

"Sure." he replied getting comfortable. I knew I was being kind of girly but I loved Zach and I wanted him close to me. I got comfortable too. I fell asleep quickly. When I woke up I was thirsty so I went to get some water. I saw the clock and saw it was only an hour after we had all talked. I was about to walk through the living room when I heard them talking.

"Rachel, what about us? Are you going to throw it away because Chris is back?" I heard Solomon asked my mom. I was worried what if she said no. I waited holding my breath.

"Yes, I love Chris, always have. Besides I am still legally married to him. I want to be with him. You know I still love you but Chris and I are meant to be." I heard mom say to him. That's why mom was more sad than she should have been! She loved Mr. Solomon! I didn't want to think about that too much though. I let out the breath I had been holding. I was glad. We would be a family again, if we found Dad.

I walked through the living room after hearing that and went to the kitchen. I saw them both freeze but I ignored them. Once I got my water I went back to my room. Zach was waiting for me. He looked so cute. He was laying on the bed, one hand behind his head. His hair falling slightly into his eyes. I put my water down and climbed on the bed. I kissed Zach and he kissed me back. When he pulled back he held me tightly.

"I never want to let you go again." he murmured into my ear and that made me smile.

"I never want to be let go." I replied with a smile before we kissed again. This moment was so perfect. I was with the boy I loved and it was like nothing else mattered.

"So who do you think could be a rogue CIA agent?" Zach asked his breath warm on my neck. I shivered slightly.

"I don't know. Any of them could be, except for my mom and I doubt Solomon is one of them." I said thinking about that. Could Solomon be a rogue agent? How could he be? I didn't think he could.

"I definitely don't think it was your mom. But Solomon? Are you sure? Didn't you see how he reacted to the rogue CIA agent thing. He totally flipped. Maybe he's not so good at keeping his cool after all." Zach said completely serious. My mouth dropped open a fraction of an inch.

"Solomon?" I asked surprised. I didn't think he could be one. But maybe Zach was right…we'd find out…eventually.

A/N: What'd you guys think? I made it longer this time. Was it goode or bad? You found out why she was more sad. Well there is more to come. They still have to find her dad and Solomon may bring another twist or two. Well please review! The more you review the more I write! :D


	20. Chapter 20

"Yeah, I mean really, he loves your mom, right?" Zach said. How did he know that? Oh, wait he's a spy.

"Yeah, but why would he do that?" I asked not getting the obvious answer. I mean he was a _friend_ of the family, right?

"To have your mom for himself. Or maybe he's just mad because your dad is back." Zach said thinking out loud.

"Yeah, I'm sure the second thing you said is true." I told him, willing and hoping it was true. Zach looked at me and then kissed me.

"Do you think your Grams would let you and I off tomorrow?" Zach asked with a look that said 'something is up'. I nodded.

"Probably, what do you have in mind?" I asked him. He just smirked his 'I know something you don't' smirk.

"Oh, just some time together. You don't get to know yet." Zach said his smirk still on. I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you go ask her then?" I asked him. He nodded and got up off the bed. He got back a few minutes later with a goofy grin on his face. He had gotten a yes. He was about to kiss me when Macey walked in.

"Cammie, Zach! You guys are going to stick me alone at the B&B tomorrow! What were you thinking?!?" Macey asked, glaring at us. I smiled sheepishly.

"Zach's idea. Besides there wil be other employees there. You won't be alone." I told Macey, hoping she wouldn't say anything more. But this was Macey we were talking about here.

"What!?! Other employees yes, but not my friend…s." Macey said looking at me and glaring at Zach. I could tell she had a hard time putting the s on the end of friends.

"Yeah, you'll make due for one day." Zach said shrugging his shoulders. I bit back a smile. That's when Macey went berserk she grabbed Zach by the shoulders and shook him until his teeth rattled.

"Listen to me mr., I do not want to work at that B&B all day while you and Cammie are off doing only God knows what!" Macey said her face only inches from his face.

"Macey, ask Grams for a day off." Zach said like it was no big deal, which it wasn't. Macey was just making it one.

"Yeah, Mace, just ask for the day off." I told her, backing up Zach. I hoped that would end the argument.

"Fine…but if I get taken by those guys just like you…I'm blaming Zach." she said narrowing her eyes and jabbing her finger at Zach. Zach put up is hands in the 'I surrender' position.

"Okay, but if you do get taken just remember I won't come to get you." Zach said with a grin. Macey pretended to look offended.

"I won't hold my breath." she said rolling her eyes before walking out the door with her pj's. We watched her leave the room and when Zach looked at me he had a grin on his face. He came towards me, his grin still on. He kissed me, arms around my neck pulling me closer and closer. I heard someone coming but I didn't care very much. Then I heard someone clear their throat. I looked up to see Mr. Solomon. I smiled sheepishly. He looked sort of sad. Probably because of my mom.

"What can we do for you?" Zach asked stepping in front of me being all 'me tarzan you Jane'. That really got on my nerves.

"Well, I just wanted to say…goodbye. I'm going back to the head of CIA to find the rogue agents." Solomon said. Zach looked at me.

"Okay…goodbye then." I replied. I didn't really want him sticking around any longer since that might make my mom change her mind. That brought me back to thinking about my dad. Where was he? Would he come home?

"Bye." Solomon said before leaving. Zach then looked at me.

"Maybe he's just going to kill your dad." Zach said looking as though he didn't enjoy saying those words, which he probably didn't.

"No, he wouldn't…" I said closing my eyes to keep the tears from leaking out. Zach hugged me.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that. Tomorrow we are going to keep our minds off of him." Zach told me before pressing a kiss on the top of my head. I nodded.

"Okay, you need to get out Zach. Cammie and I are going to bed." Macey said ordering Zach out. I walked him to the door of the bedroom, even if that was kind of silly.

"Wear shorts and a t-shirt with tennis shoes tomorrow. I love you." Zach said leaning in. We kissed.

"Get a move on already. I need my beauty sleep." Macey said rolling her eyes. I broke off the kiss and smiled at him before watching him go into his room. When I fell asleep I had a smile on my face. I slept the whole night with a few bad dreams. I had one where Solomon killed my dad. There was others but they were kind of foggy.

When I woke up in the morning I pulled on a pair of my Soffe's and grabbed a t-shirt. I put on my sneakers and went into the kitchen. Grams and my mom were talking over there coffee.

"Good morning Cam. Did you sleep alright?" Grams asked me getting me a bowl of cereal. I nodded. As I finished my breakfast Zach came up. He was freshly showered and looked really good.

"Are you ready to go Cammie?" he asked me. I nodded. Was he? I didn't know.

"Are you?" I asked him, surprised.

"Yeah, come on. Otherwise we won't get there in time." he told me grabbing my hand.

"Behave you two!" my mom called as we walked out the door. I smiled. He showed me a car he was borrowing from my Gramps.

"You're Gramps let me borrow it." he explained with a grin as he opened my door for me. That was odd, I didn't picture him the type of guy to open doors for girls. Especially this girl.

"So I noticed." I said laughing. "So where are we going?"

"Oh, no. I am not going to tell you, you'll just have to wait." he said with his smirk on. I grumbled. It took us an hour to get where we were going. When I we got there I stared in awe. We were going to the amusement park, Fun Plex. It was a water park too. Zach was grinning when he saw my expression.

"We'll watch the sunset when we're on the ferris wheel." he whispered into my ear and I couldn't help but shiver. I was excited.

"Let's go." I said jumping out of the car.

A/N: What did you think? More Zammie coming up in the next chapter or chapters. I made a poll! Should Solomon be a rogue agent or not? Vote today! Or tomorrow, or whenever you can. Lol. Well please review and vote! I will not reveal who the rogue agent until I have votes. I should post about two more chapters before I need the results. So please vote. I also love the reviews! Keep em' coming. Lol


	21. Chapter 21

He caught up with me quickly and put his hand in mine. We walked to the front gates and he paid for our tickets. We walked in and everything was just opening. We got the all day passes. I couldn't wait to go. I hadn't been here since I was seven and I wasn't tall enough to go on a lot of the rides. I really wanted to ride The Big Ohhhhh!!! It was Nebraska's only roller coaster.

"What do you want to do first?" Zach asked me. I smiled and pulled him towards the roller coaster.

"This one." I said getting in the fairly short line. When we got on and it started off slow. Then it got faster. Zach and I were still holding hands. The wind whipped my hair around. It was in my face. I let go of Zach's hand and put my arms up. Some girls in front of us screamed even though it wasn't even that scary.

I saw Zach had his hands up too. When I the ride was finished my heart was pumping and I couldn't wait to go on more rides. We went on all the rides before lunch, except for the water ones. We stopped at The Oceanside Grill for lunch. It was good. I wanted to go on the water rides now, but I hadn't brought a swim suit or a towel.

"Zach I want to go on the water rides." I said explaining my problem. I didn't want to go in my clothes.

"Don't worry I got you and I covered." Zach said pulling out a bikini for me and some board shorts for him.

"Awesome I'll got change." I told him getting up from my spot at the table. I got changed and saw the bikini was really pretty, probably the work of Macey. I wondered where Zach stored the stuff. Oh, well it didn't really matter.

Once I was changed I put my t-shirt back over my swim suit. When I got out of the bathroom I looked around for Zach and spotted him coming out of the mens room. He was wearing his swim trunks and carrying two towels. I smiled at him and he smiled back. We met in the middle of the room.

"I rented a locker for us. We can put our stuff in there." he told me. He grabbed my stuff.

"I'll meet you there." I told him going to buy a pair of sandals. I met him at our locker and put my tennis shoes in there. He looked down at my feet and smiled when he saw the sandals. Then he grabbed my hand and our towels. We headed towards the Tycoon Water slides. The sun beat against my back making me sweat. That made me want the water part more and more.

"This is going to be fun, don't you think?" he asked me. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm glad I'm here with you. There is no one else I'd rather do this with." I said to him as we found the lines to the water slides. We picked the tallest one. We got a two seater tube. I sat in front and he sat in the back. As we were going down the dark slide the water splashed me. I could feel Zach's warmth from behind me. Then he shouted:

"I love you Cammie!!!" it echoed too. I blushed a little.

"I love you too Zach!!!" I yelled back and again it echoed. Zach grabbed my shoulders gently and I twisted my upper body back towards him. He leaned forward a bit. Then we kissed. We were still kissing when we had made it out of the water slide. We broke a part when we bounced up. Since I wasn't really holding on I got thrown out of the tube. I landed into the water, I got soaked.

I started laughing. I felt Zach drop in next to me. We were underwater, my eyes were open and so were his. The water was stinging a bit, but I didn't mind. Zach pulled me towards him and we kissed again this time underwater. It was like we were suspended in time. It was just the two of us. Then I needed air so we came up. A lifeguard was standing above us with a smile on his tan face.

"I wasn't sure if I should jump in and save you or just let you be." the lifeguard said chuckling slightly. I blushed. We got out of the water and rode a different one this time. I was laughing the whole way down. I was having a blast. After we rode all five a couple of times we went to dry off a little.

Then we each got a slushie. We sat in the hot sun enjoying our treats. I dried fast since the sun was burning hot over head. It was four o'clock by that time. I was smiling looking at Zach. He looked so hot sitting there, his green eyes bright. I mean literally he looked hot, perspiration was on his forehead.

"Want to go find some shade?" I asked him with a smile. He nodded. We found a tall tree with some grass underneath. We spread our towels out underneath it. We sat down and finished our food. Then we lied down for a bit looking up at the tree leaves rustling in the slight breeze. Every time the leaves moved it opened an opportunity for the sun's rays to come down on us. Zach was lying down with his eyes closed and his hands clasped behind his head. He had a smile on my face.

"Having fun?" Zach asked not opening his eyes. I nodded then realized he couldn't see since his eyes were closed.

"The best time ever." I told him smiling while looking around. I saw families of three and four. The little kids excited with joy with each new ride they saw. Their parents walking right behind them hand in hand with secret smiles. A pang went to my heart. My parents hadn't had many of those moments because of some of the Irish. Now my dad was missing again. I got my mind off of that, since I was here with Zach and my mind wasn't supposed to be on it anyways.

We sat there for about have an hour, resting up. Then we went on more rides, not water ones this time. After those we went on the Lazzzy River. We went around about five times. Then we got out and dried off. We got our regular clothes on and then we ate dinner. After dinner the sun hadn't quite set yet.

We got on the ferris wheel and just like Zach had said earlier we watched the sun set. We were stopped right at the top. A small breeze moving the cart just a bit. Zach's arm was around me as we watched some of the sunset. It was really beautiful, the red, orange, and a bit of yellow swirled together making the sky pink. The other part of the sunset we were kissing.

"Cammie, I love you. Ever since the the first day I laid eyes on you. I don't think my feelings will ever change. I just hope you know that." Zach said looking me in the eyes.

"Zach, my feelings exactly. I love you forever and for always." I told him meaning ever word. Then he gave me a slow, deep kiss. When he pulled away he brought out a box.

"I got this for you. So you would remember me and my hugs and kisses." Zach said handing me the box. I opened it and there was a silver bracelet the inscription said _I love you Cammie, not matter what happens that won't change. XOXOXOXO_. I smiled and tears came to my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked and when he did it reminded me of a romance movie.

"Because I am so happy." I told him handing him the bracelet to put on my wrist. He put it on my wrist and sealed it with a kiss. His arm was around me the rest of the time we were at the park. Once we got off the ferris wheel we got our stuff from the locker and walked out of the park.

I had the most spectacular time. My mind only wandered to my dad once, which was good. I we had a long day and it was so much fun. On the way back to Grams and Gramps I fell asleep. When I woke up I was in my bed. I got up and wandered into the kitchen. I got myself some cookies and milk. My mom walked in.

"Did you and Zach have a good time?" she asked with a smile sitting down next to me. She grabbed a cookie and dunked it into my milk.

"Yeah, it was so much fun." I told her, then I held up my wrist. "He gave me this." I said taking a bite of cookie and munching on it. She looked at me with tears in her eyes. It reminded me of my reaction.

"He really does love you Cammie. I think you found true love." she said brushing some hair out of my face.

"I really love him too mom." I told her smiling. She smiled a sad smile at me.

"My little girl is growing up so fast." she said squeezing my hand before hugging me. After I finished my cookies I went back to bed. I fell asleep and I dreamed of Zach and I. We were older but we were standing at an alter with a priest in front of us. We were getting married. I saw a twinkle in Zach's eye. When I woke up I was sad that it was only a dream.

A/N: What'd you think? There was more Zammie for you! All those rides I mentioned are real rides at the place which is also real. I did spell them all right too. Don't forget to vote for the poll. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I'd love to know! Review! :D Thanks


	22. Chapter 22

Since I was pretty much up I decided to go into the kitchen for breakfast. I was silent because nobody else was up yet. I ate my breakfast quietly, then I went outside. I rode Princess down to my thinking spot, the spot my dad had shown me. When I got there I sat on a tree stump. I wanted my dad back, I didn't want him gone.

"Where are you?" I asked breaking the silence. I knew nobody would answer me, but I still had to ask. That's when I heard rustling in the leaves. I turned around to face…Solomon. I jumped up ready to run, knowing I could never take him by myself. He had a sad look on his face…it looked kind of pained.

"Cammie." he said coming towards me while I backed away. What if Zach's assumption was right?

"Yes?" I asked my voice a bit shaky, but he got the message. His eyes were pleading. That made me trust him maybe a tad more.

"I_ need _you to come with me." he said his voice low and urgent, he was emphasizing the word need.

"No, I will not come with you unless you have a perfectly good reason." I told him backing up into Princess.

"That's not an option Cammie. You have to come." Solomon said jerking his head, then looking away. I didn't understand at first but then men came out from behind Princess. One put a a cloth over my mouth. Then blackness.

When I woke up I was a little disorientated. At first I didn't know where I was. I still didn't know where I was when I came too, but I knew I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I had a headache. My head hurt so much I didn't want to move it, I imagined this was what it was like to have a hang over. I groaned. That's when I saw a man move.

"You're up." said the person on the other side of the room, which I noticed had bars around it.

"Barely." I said snorting despite the position I was in. When my head started to hurt less, I sat up. I saw that the figure was my dad.

"Dad." I said, so I now knew where he was. Bad part was I there with him.

"Are you okay?" my dad asked coming towards me to examine my head.

"I'll be fine." I said swatting his hands away. It took me a few minutes before all of the pain subsided. When it did I stood up.

"Where are we?" I asked him raising my eyebrow in the darkness. I saw him shrug.

"I just know we are somewhere underground. Solomon helped put us here." my dad said coming to stand next to me.

"How long have I been here?" I asked him, looking out through the bars.

"For two days. They dropped you off when you were unconscious. When I saw you I was really worried. I thought they might have severely wounded you. Or something like that." Dad told me. As I was looking out I saw men guarding the doors. It was a pretty clean place whatever it was. That's when I heard the commotion.

"Get off of me! You let them go too!" said the voice that sounded a lot like Zach. That made me look at the bracelet he had given me. I touched it unconsciously.

"No! You'll rot in here too." the other voice said. That's when the door at the end of the hall opened and there was three guys escorting Zach in. They opened our cell and I tried to make my way out.

"Cammie! No!" my dad shouted pulling me back. That puzzled me. Why wouldn't he want us to get out of here.

"What?" I asked him irritated. In that time Zach had been shoved in here and our door had been closed.

"It's wired, if you go past that red line we get shocked enough to knock us out." my dad told me. I nodded, I definitely didn't want to get knocked out again. I turned my attention to Zach, who hadn't gotten zapped or whatever. Zach gave me one look then he hugged me.

"Thank god I found you!" Zach said pulling back and giving me a kiss. How did he find me?

"How did you find us?" my dad asked, clearly not approving of our little reunion.

"I put a tracker on Cam's bracelet." Zach said and I gave him a look. "Removable of course." he said with a sheepish smile.

"Did you tell anyone else?" I asked him hoping and praying that he did. He looked guilty.

"I was hoping to ride in and be your knight in shinning armor." Zach said with a grin. I sighed and sat down.

"Great, just great. Have you been passing your classes at Blackthorne?" my dad asked Zach.

"Yes I have. That's why I brought this," Zach said pulling out a laser that could cut through steal. It looked exactly like a pen, but it couldn't write with ink.

"At least you have some sense." my dad said grabbing the pen and working it. He cut through the ceiling. I noticed there were no camera's in here. That surprised me. They were pretty dumb. When my dad had cut through most of the ceiling he motioned for us to get under it to catch it.

We did as we were told. When it fell, it was really heavy. I let out an 'oof'. I heard an identical noise come from Zach. We put the piece we had cut on the floor. We didn't know what was up on the floor or ground above, but we had to try. We looked up and saw blackness.

"Give me a boost and I'll go up first, then I'll pull Cammie up. Then we'll pull you up." my dad said to Zach and I, but mostly to Zach. We nodded. We lifted him up and when he gave us the all clear he pulled me up. Then Zach jumped we caught his hands and he caught ours. My dad used the laser to cut more out of the roof. We didn't hear anything above us so we thought it was going to be as safe as ever. Once he cut through it, it dropped and landed with a loud bang. We scrambled up into the a bright room.

We scrambled up really fast because below us people were coming into our cell. When we got up we saw that it was an all white room. It was holding a computer. We didn't have enough time to look. We went through a door and were running down the hall. When we came across a person my dad cut the laser on. I was sorry, but not sorry, that they didn't make it. When we got to a wall we cut through it really quickly.

We jumped through and smelled fresh air. We were off running really fast. There were woods. We ran in there and ran until we had to stop. It was about a mile and a half when we stopped. I hadn't heard any helicopters and I hadn't seen any dogs or people. When we were stopped I saw Zach hit a button on his watch. In a couple minutes helicopters were surrounding us. My mom was in one. We were saved.

A/N: What'd you think? Yeah, I know a lot of you didn't want Solomon to be a rogue agent…but you'll get the whole picture later on. Well, they found her dad. Lol. Well don't forget to vote(there is still a point to it). Please review! :D


	23. Chapter 23

Or at least I thought we were. Right behind my mom was Solomon. My stomach dropped. Solomon had mom. She looked sad.

"We have to run!" Zach said pulling me. I grabbed my dad and then we ran. We broke apart because it's easier to run without holding hands. Something I had proven in P&E. We didn't get far when we were stopped by guys in ski masks. They reminded me a lot of Hughie. We fought off as many as we could, it wasn't enough. That's when Solomon and my mom came up behind us. Another lady was with them, she looked like a leader. She threw my mom to the ground. That's where we were.

"I'm sorry Cammie." she apologized, but her game face was on. The guys got us tied up and gagged. We were loaded onto the helicopters. This time Solomon checked each and everyone of us for weapons. He looked grim. He mouthed 'I'm sorry' to my mom. She was glaring at him. I thought if she could spit at him, she would. Then Solomon went to go sit next to the lady who had thrown my mom. She had long brown hair and piercing gray eyes.

I wondered what Solomon's deal was? At least Macey was still free, she could contact Bex and Liz and the other Blackthorne boys. I prayed she would. My mom and my dad were staring at each other. Zach scooted closer to me. I saw the fear in his eyes, an emotion I never would have thought I would see in his eyes. We were staring at each other. I didn't know about him but I was trying to memorize his face. When we landed I was yanked roughly up.

"So, you're his little girl. I hear you're the Chameleon." the lady in charge said. I didn't say anything. "Trying being a Chameleon now." she muttered. I was stood up and so was everyone else. Then we were taken off the copter. We went into a building that looked like the one we had broken out of just a little while ago. Men were doing something to the side of the building, yeah, this was the building we had just been in. We were put in another cell. This time they chained us to the walls, luckily they took off out gags.

"Chris." was the first thing out of my mom's mouth. She was put right next to him. Luckily the chains were not too short, we could still walk around in the cell, but not much.

"Rachel." my dad said before he kissed her. His arms were on the way to going around her neck, but they were stopped short due to the chains. They pulled away and smiled. Zach looked at me.

"Now, if they would only let us do that." he whispered to me. I chuckled.

"Keep on wishing." I told him, and then he surprised me by kissing me. In front of my parents. When he pulled away, I was blushing and he was grinning.

"In case we die." he said still grinning. My dad looked at him, with a dad stare.

"If I could, I'd smack you on the back of the head, I would." my dad told him. My mom patted him on the shoulder, her chains allowed her to move that far.

"It's okay Chris, he's a pretty good kid." she said and I smiled. "Plus, they're in love." That made my dad smile and look back at my mom.

"I love you." my dad said to my mom, putting his hand on her face. Feeling her warmth. That's when I noticed Zach picking his locks with my barrette. I sighed.

"I have an idea. Zach keep picking those locks. When you do we have to get everyone unchained. Then my dad can act like he's escorting us to a new cell." I said explaining my idea. They looked at Zach then looked at me. Then they nodded. Zach got himself unchained then he worked on me.

It was easier for him now since he had already done his, plus he wasn't chained anymore. Once we were all unchained my dad used some cloth we found on the floor to tie us up. We didn't have any gags. Oh well. We were walking down the hall when we heard Solomon's voice. We stopped to listen.

"Don't worry, Amy. I'll get you away from your mother. I just have to be on her side for a while. Otherwise she'll…" Solomon said trailing off his voice cracking a bit.

"But Daddy, why would mommy do that?" the little girl named Amy asked. Solomon has a kid!?!?

A/N: What'd you think? Shocker, right? Yeah, the idea came to me the other day. Sorry it's kind of a cliff hanger. Oh, well you'll just have to wait. Lol, sorry. Please, please, pretty please review! Oh and I'm going to a school dance later, so this will be the only chapter I put up today…probably. If it's not, you'll know. Lol, duh. Well anyways review! :D


	24. Chapter 24

"Before your mother and I met, she used to date the man your mother wants revenge on. Besides she's a rogue agent who works with the Irish." Solomon explained. No, wonder he wasn't on our side. He was, but he wasn't because of his little girl. The girl didn't seem older than five or six. I wondered if she understood what he was saying.

"Bad mommy." Amy said. I heard Solomon sigh.

"Yes, bad mommy." Solomon said. Zach looked at me. He definitely hadn't expected it. Neither did I. Judging by the looks on my parents neither did they. Then we stepped out from behind our hiding spot. My dad put a hand on Solomon's shoulder.

"Let us help you." my dad said to Solomon. We untied our hands and Zach started picking the lock for Amy's cell.

"Okay. I am sorry, but I couldn't risk her life." Solomon told my father. He nodded.

"So we were going after you're wife all those years ago?" dad asked. Solomon nodded sadly.

"You had to leave me behind, for Amy." Dad stated, it definitely wasn't a question.

"I didn't want to, but I didn't really have a choice." he said looking back at Amy. Zach finished picking the lock quickly. Amy bounded out of the cell and jumped into her father's arms.

"We leaving now?" she asked him. He nodded. With his free hand he pulled out a cell phone and handed it to my mom. She grabbed it and dialed a number.

"Hello sir. It's Rachel Morgan. Uh-huh. Sir, we have a situation. There are some rogue agents in the CIA and my family and I got kidnapped by them. We need back up. We are…" she said then put the phone next to Solomon. He told them where we were. After we hung up the lady in charge came around the corner. When she saw us she smiled.

"Mmm…Solomon." she said coming over to him and putting her arms around him.

"Annie." he said not looking at her. She smiled at us as she whispered in Solomon's ear.

"What are you doing with Amy?" she asked her arms still around him.

"Mommy bad." Amy said burrowing her face into her father's shoulder.

"What Amy?" Annie asked with her eyes narrowed. Then she kissed Solomon right on the lips, it looked like there was tongue involved. He just stood there. Unless she had him or Amy wired I didn't understand why he was taking it.

"Mmm…I love you." she told Solomon. Her hand was on his cheek and she was rubbing against him. We all stood motionless. Solomon looked like he was trying to control his anger. It bubbled right below the surface.

"Joe, what's wrong with you?" my mom asked him. He looked at her, his eyes sad.

"Is this the wh*re you've been sleeping with?" Annie asked glaring at mom. My mouth popped open she just called my mom a …I didn't even want to think the word. Why was my mom taking it? Why were any of us taking it? Solomon's face paled and he looked a hundred years old. Then he turned back to Annie and kissed her.

"I love you too." he said to her. The words sounded forced and I wondered if she had forced him to do that. How though? I looked around. As I did so my eyes focused on a sharp shooter, who's gun was pointed at my mom. That's when I thought Annie was one sick, twisted woman. My dad showed no emotion. Apparently before he met my mom he had had a relationship with ms. unstable. I shuddered.

"Sharp shooter is pointing a gun at my mom. Solomon's doing this to save her." I whispered in Zach's ear. His eyes darted around the room. His eyes locked on the sharp shooter and he nodded at me.

"I think Annie's doing this to make your father jealous. While making your mom jealous. Talk about a love square." Zach whispered back then he looked at me with a grin. I rolled my eyes. The jealous thing wasn't really working. I walked up beside my mom, sure it was risky, but she's my mom.

"Sharp shooter is trained on you." I whispered in her ear. She grinned, then moved closer to my father. He wrapped his arm around her. Meanwhile Amy was wondering if it was safe to look out. She took a chance and peeked out, then quickly covered her eyes again. Annie's eyes widened and it looked like she was the one getting jealous.

She unwrapped her arms and flung her crazy self at my dad. My mom caught her in the face with a punch. She screamed and a gun shot rang out. I thought the sharp shooter had got my mom. I didn't want to look, so I looked up. The sharp shooter was slumped and blood was coming from a hole in his shirt. I looked around and found a CIA agent that didn't seem rogue holding a gun. He jumped down and handcuffed Annie. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Get off of me! Get away! Please Chris! Help!" she screamed. That's when my Solomon pulled out a Napotine patch and stuck it on her forehead. It was clear he didn't love her. Then the director of the CIA walked in.

"Rachel are you okay?" the director asked then squinted his eyes while looking at my dad, "Chris?"

"Yes, sir." Dad said with smug grin.

"You're alive." he said not looking quite shocked. Dad nodded.

"Do your parents know?" he asked. My dad shook his head no.

"I'm not telling Frannie." the director said with a laugh. That's when both my dad and mom laughed. I wondered where Macey was. Did she even notice that we were missing? She probably hadn't if my mom had to call and tell the CIA that we had been captured.

A/N: What'd you think? Well they were finally really saved. Lol. So Solomon was pretty much forced to do everything. Well after this chapter there's going to be more Zammie. More of Chris and Rachel. Pretty much a fluff fest for however many chapters I decide to do after this one. So please, please, please review! School's almost out so I'll be able to update much faster. I get out on the 11th. So only a couple more days to go. Yay! Review! :D


	25. Chapter 25

Zach looked at me and pulled me to him. We were out of the hearing range of the adults.

"I love you." he said his lips warm brushing against mine. I smiled.

"I love you too." I replied before pressing my lips against his for a kiss. When we pulled away he was grinning. He put his arm around me and we walked towards my parents. Zach still had his arm around me when we reached my parents. When Dad saw this he had a glare on his face. Zach removed his arm and grabbed my hand.

"So Zach I hear you're in love with my daughter." dad said putting his arm around Zach and walking him away. I was about to protest when mom put a hand on my shoulder.

"He's missed so much. He needs to do the father right of passage thing." mom told me grabbing my hand.

"Can we go back to Grandpa and Grandma Morgans?" I asked mom, I wanted to see Macey. I wondered what she had been up to. I mean she didn't notice us missing and if she did she didn't think anything about it. When we got back to Grams and Gramps Macey was no where to be seen. I looked all over.I saw my dad and Zach had gotten back as well.

I borrowed Grams' car and drove over to the hotel to see if Macey was there. When she wasn't anywhere inside I went out back. That's when I saw her kissing Hunter. From the last school year. I started smiling. I wondered what he was doing here. I went back inside and ran into Zach. He was grinning. He came close and put his arms around me. His hands resting on my hips. I put my arms around his neck.

"So Blackthorne boy, what are we going to do now?" I asked him with a smile playing on my lips. He grinned, a big bad wolf smile. Then he kissed me. The kiss was full of passion. It was tender and I loved it…I loved him.

"I was thinking we could just hang out. You know enjoy the rest of our summer…together." Zach said. "Maybe Grams will give us the rest of the summer off." I smiled, maybe.

"That would be fun. But then what would we do?" I asked him with a smile. He grabbed my hand.

"Did you find Macey?" Zach asked me with a knowing grin. I had a feeling he already knew I had.

"I'm not answering that." I told him pulling him outside towards the back. That was the last place I had seen Macey. When we got there Macey and Hunter were sitting in the tree talking. They looked pretty close. I was surprised she hadn't held a grudge from last school year. They looked up when we came around the corner.

"Cammie! Zach." Macey said running over to us. I whispered to Zach:

"That's why she didn't notice." Zach laughed and nodded. Macey eyed us suspiciously.

"What are you two gossiping about?" she asked and Hunter came to stand beside her. How long had we been gone?

"Nothing for you to worry about." Zach said with his smirk on.

"So you two a…couple now?" I asked Macey with a smile. She blushed a little.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" she asked her own smile on. I rolled my eyes.

"No…miss drama queen." I said with a laugh. She narrowed her eyes at me and punched me playfully.

"You guys do know Hunter, right?" Macey asked us. Zach put his arm around me. We both nodded.

"Good to see you when you're not the bad guy." Zach said with a grin. Hunter smiled.

"Yeah, good to be on the good side." he said with a laugh and hugged Macey closer to him. I could see she was glowing and I wondered if I looked like that.

"So you didn't notice we were gone for a couple of days?" I asked Macey. She tilted her head to the side.

"I had just thought you ran off or something. I was mad because you didn't tell me." Macey said with a grin.

"God forbid anybody do something without you knowing." I said with a laugh and Zach placed a kiss on the top of my head.

A/N: Kind of surprising, huh? Next chapter you'll find out what Hunter's doing there. Other than that and a few fluff scenes the story is almost done. :( I plan to do another one though. :) So please review and tell me what you thought! I'd love to know.


	26. Chapter 26

She smacked me on the arm.

"That's right." she said with a grin. Hunter and Zach rolled their eyes.

"If you want to know. We were captured by rogue CIA agents. My mother came to rescue us and got caught as well. Then the head of the CIA came and saved us. That's the short version." I told her summing everything up.

"Wow." Macey and Hunter said together. It was cute how in sync they were. I smiled.

"So Hunter what are you doing here? I'm not trying to be rude, just curious." I said to him. I was a spy after all.

"Well, I kind of fell head over heels for Macey here, but I didn't show it. I went to her parents and they said she was here. So I came to surprise her." he said with a sheepish grin. I smiled and so did Zach.

Three weeks later we had been working at the Bed and Breakfast. We had a good routine down. Mom, Dad, and I had sat down and talked with Grams and Gramps. We caught up. It was good. Then they went back to Virginia. I stayed here with Macey and Zach. I was working at the counter when Zach stopped by at the end of his shift. It was my time to get off too. So when we got off.

We went to Grams and Gramps. We got a snack and said hello to Gramps. We went to my room to watch TV. We were laying on the bed. Zach was twirling my hair in his fingers. Before I knew it we were kissing. His warm lips on mine. Then he was on top of me. I could feel his warmth through my clothes. We were pressed tight together. We were by all means making out. He pulled his head back a little.

"I love you Cammie." he said to me again. He reminds me constantly how much he loves me. I loved how he did that.

"I love you too Zach." I told him. Then we were kissing again. I felt his weight against me, but he didn't feel very heavy. His lips were warm, and soft against mine. My hands were tangled in his soft and silky hair. His hand rested on the side of my stomach.

The kiss deepened and I it felt as though we were pressed closer together. We broke apart, we didn't want to go any farther. So we just sat looking at each other. I could see the love in his face, in everything he did with me and for me. I wondered if he could see the same thing in me. He hugged me close to him.

"This is the best summer I have ever had." he whispered in my ear. "Besides the kidnapping and rogue CIA agent part."

"Yeah, but I got my dad back. I also got to spend the summer with you." I told him. I dragged my finger down his nose and it settled on his lips. He moved my finger and then kissed me.

"Kids, dinner!" I heard Grams yell from the other room. We went to dinner and ate.

"So, what did you and Zach do after you got off your shift?" Gramps asked, obvisously my dad wanted him to keep and eye on us.

"We watched TV." I said nonchalantly while scooping some fruit salad onto my plate.

"Oh, in the living room? I didn't see you." Gramps said not looking at me but at Zach.

"No, we watched in my room…with the door open." I told Gramps looking at him and wishing he would look at me.

"That's good." Gramps said. I saw Grams put a hand on his arm. He looked at her and he nodded.

"So, Gramps would it be okay if I took Cammie to the movies?" Zach asked and I whipped my head to look at him. He hadn't said anything about movies. I looked over at Macey who looked at me, grinned, then she winked. I rolled my eyes, her and Hunter were probably tagging along. Otherwise it was their idea.

"Have her back by ten." he said grumbling about good for nothing boys. So far this summer Zach has gone fishing with my Grandpa officially once. Apparently Zach can't do anything right. I personally think he was a little touchy after learning his son was alive. I for one was happy. When we finished dinner I went to get my shoes. Zach backed me up against a wall on the way back.

"So we're going to the movies, eh?" I asked him with a grin. He smiled at me.

"Hope you don't mind. It was Macey's idea. Hunter's coming too, since Macey's going." Zach explained.

"I figured." I told him before he kissed me.

A/N: What'd you think? That was some fluff. Oh, I have started a new story thing. It has nothing to do with GG at all, I just wanted you guys to know. I'd love if you would read it. It's called Him, lol, you'll understand if you read it. Well tell me what you thought of this chapter. I'd love to know. So please review!


	27. Chapter 27

"Come on let's get going. Don't want to be late." Zach said grabbing my hand and handing me a pair of tennis shoes. I slipped them on and we were out the door. Macey was already waiting in the back of the car. I got in the front seat and Zach got in the driver's side. I looked at both of them. Macey was dressed in a silver halter dress. Way too fancy to go to the movies in. She pulled me back towards her.

"Time to get dressed Cammie. Here put this on. Zach no peeking." Macey said. I looked in the mirror and saw Zach grin.

"Sure." he said his smirk on. I looked at what Macey had told me to put on. It was a little black dress. I sighed and put it on. Macey also had a strapless bra for me. Ugh, I hate strapless bras.

"So where are we really going?" I asked while slipping into the dress. I looked up and saw Zach looking at me through the mirror.

"Hey! No looking." I said. He grinned even wider.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. I am a guy you know" he said with a smile and I couldn't help but smile too. I finished putting on the dress. Then Macey handed me a black purse to just carry in my hand. Then she handed me a pair of black heels. I looked at her and sighed. Then I put them on. I looked inside the purse and saw an ID in there. It said I was twenty two. My birthday was the same except for the year part. I looked at her.

"Are you guys crazy?!?" I practically screamed. We were so going to get caught.

"No. We just want to have some fun, just wait you'll have fun too." Macey told me with a grin. That's when Zach pulled in to a stop. He changed really quickly, then we were on our way again.

"Cammie, just give it a try." Zach said and I couldn't help but stare at him. He was wearing jeans a white t-shirt and a black jacket that was unbuttoned.

"Okay." I said wiping my mouth to make sure I wasn't drooling. He laughed at me. Then we pulled into the parking lot of Club Roxbury or other wise known as The Rox nightclub. There was flashing lights, the parking lot was full. I realized we wouldn't get caught, we were spies. I could hear the music. We walked inside and the music ended.

"That was Four Play everyone. Put your hands together as they play more songs." someone on stage with a microphone said. Everyone cheered. Zach's arm was around my waist and he was pushing me towards a table in the back. The people around a table had there back turned to us. One girl had long red hair and was wearing a gold halter dress. There was another girl who had dark brown hair that looked almost black. They were talking to three guys and I wondered why I hadn't recognized them sooner. I ran over and gave them a group hug.

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked them, for a sec I thought it wasn't them and I was just making a fool of myself. Of course I was a spy so I knew it really was them.

"Cam!" I heard in an English accent say.

"Bex, Liz, Grant, Jonas, Hunter! Nice, you guys pulled one over on me." I said with a huge smile. Macey came around and was on the other side of Hunter. He put his arm around her waist, she smiled. I saw that Liz and Jonas were really close together as well. Grant actually had his arm around Bex's waist she was smiling. Zach came up from behind me and put his arm around my waist as well. I covered his hand with my hand.

"We surprised you, huh?" Liz asked with a smile, and even in the dark I could see she was red. Must of gotten sun burned.

"Yeah, you definitely surprised me. I'm glad I was just wondering why you guys are here." I asked them definitely surprised.

"Well, Bex's parents were called away on a mission. And the rest of us weren't really doing anything anyways." Liz told me with a grin.

"Awesome. Do you know when they're coming back?" I asked hoping they would come back soon. I knew it was their job but I didn't want them to get hurt.

"No, but they should be back soon." Bex said and then I saw Grant murmur something in her ear. Then they went on the dance floor. Zach asked me if I wanted to dance. Of course I said yes. We moved onto the dance floor. Our bodies swaying with the music. We were close and I could feel the friction between our bodies. We were moving back and forth against each other. Then a slower song came on and we danced to it. My hands were around his neck and his hands were around my waist. He was smiling at me and I could tell he was having a good time.

"Do you want a drink?" he asked me when we took a break from dancing.

"I'll have a club soda." I told him completely forgetting about our fake Ids. He smiled at me.

"You do know we can have alcohol as long as we don't have too much." Zach told me with his smirk on.

"Okay, I'll have whatever you have." I told him with a smile. I went to sit down at our table. I was sitting there rubbing my feet when Zach came back with our drinks. I saw he was had two beers. They were both Corona's.

"Nice choice." I said not knowing if it was true or not. I took a sip. It wasn't that bad, but it wasn't that good. I guessed I would learn to like it or something. Zach looked like he could really be twenty one years or older. He looked so grown up, sitting back and sipping his beer.

A/N: What'd you think? Definitely a little surprising, huh? Well the gang's all here now. Lol. Hope you enjoy. I added another chapter to my new story, just so you guys all know. Well anyways please review! I'm sure you guys know by now how much I love reviews. Haha. Well you know what to do now, review!


	28. Chapter 28

I didn't really like the beer to much. So I put it down, but Zach didn't seem to mind. That's when Liz came over she looked a bit tipsy. She had a big grin on her face. Jonas was beside her trying to keep her steady.

"Must drannnnk just a littttle bit tooooo much." she said the grin still on her face. I looked at her, I couldn't have ever seen her do that before. Her words were a bit slurred. I didn't like that we were drinking. I mean sure I tried it, but I wasn't going to go overboard. We were underage and I didn't want to drink too much, I figured it would be Liz lecturing us on how drinking was bad for you. I looked at Jonas with a glare.

"How could you let her drink so much?" I demanded giving my seat to Liz. I was supposed to be having a good time but I couldn't do that if my best friend was as drunk as a skunk.

"It wasn't my fault! She kept on insisting that she was fine. After all, she's had sort of a tough time. What with her Grandmother dying and all." Jonas told me. I looked at him in disbelief. How could I have not known?

"Oh. When did that happen?" I asked sad for my best friend.

"Around the middle of the summer. I was there when it happened. She didn't want anyone else to know. She didn't want to ruin anybody else's summer." Jonas explained to me. I nodded sadly and looked at Liz. She seemed to be enjoying herself.

"Make sure she doesn't drink anymore. Then you can take her to the B&B when we leave." I told Jonas sternly. I knew I was putting Liz in good hands. He nodded and went back towards Liz. I went to Zach who got up and put his arms around me.

"I'll take this dance." he said grabbing me and we were suddenly on the dance floor. Our eyes were locked together. I could only see him. Suddenly I felt cold night air rushing past us. I was up against a wall and Zach's lips were on mine. I could feel the the brick wall on my back, but I felt the warmth radiating off Zach. He was all I could think about, he was all I wanted to think about. His lips were warm and sort of rough. That's when we heard footsteps. Zach just sort of shrugged it off.

"You two get a room. I don't want you guys doing _it_ in the alley." I looked up to see the person who seemed to be the manager or owner of the club.

"Yessir." Zach said with a grin. I saw the guy roll his eyes. I stood up and smoothed out my dress, as much as it would anyways. Zach looked at me with hungry eyes. I rolled my eyes and walked inside. Bex was looked at me with 'I know what you were up to'.

"What was that all about?" she asked me one of her perfect eyebrows raised.

"Nothing, just went out to get some fresh air." I told her with a secret smile. She saw that of course.

"Right, I'll let it slide." she told me eying me before walking over to Grant who was at the bar. Zach grabbed my hand.

"What now?" I asked him slightly irritated. He looked at me with his smirk.

"It's nine thirty. I say we go out get some coffee and breath mints. Change out of these clothes, then I take you home." Zach said with his smirk still in place. It was mocking me. I narrowed my eyes. Right, forgot about that. I nodded. We said goodbye to Bex, Liz, Jonas, and Grant. They left right after us.

I told Jonas what room was open. Macey climbed in the car. We changed then stopped for coffee. While there Zach bought a container of breath mints. After our coffee we ate some of those. Then we went back to Grams and Gramps. I saw Gramps sitting on the porch reading. He looked us over.

"Cammie come here and give me a hug goodnight." he said. I figured he was trying to check my breath.

"Night Gramps." I said with a smile. He had a questioning look on his face.

"Coffee and breath mints?" he asked me.

"Before the movie we went for coffee, Macey said our breath stunk so she gave us some breath mints." I lied easily. I didn't like doing it but I did it just the same. That's when we went to bed. In later I woke up to the sound of rain, thunder, and flashes of lightning. I walked out to the screened in porch.

That's when Zach joined me. We sat on the couch that was in the screened in porch. I was in his arms. We were stretched out across the couch. We had a blanket over us. We stayed up watching the lightning and listening to the thunder. Occasionally we would talk.

A/N: What'd you think? Sorry I hadn't updated for a while, but I needed a break. I just didn't feel like writing. In the next chapter it will be what happened during the night. The next chapter might be the last but I'm not sure. Lol, we'll find out. Please please pretty please review! Tell me what you thought. Was it good? Bad? You know what to do, leave a review!


	29. Chapter 29

The storm raged on, but Zach and I were pretty oblivious.

"So, Gallagher girl what are your deep dark secrets?" he asked with a smile. I smiled back.

"Don't really have any. And you?" I asked him. He looked at me and I could see there was something he was keeping from me. His expression was guarded. He opened his mouth to say something but then quickly closed it. I kissed him. When we broke apart he was on top of me.

"It's okay you can tell me." I told him, not sure what he had to say but wanting to know.

"Well, you see Cammie. I used to have nothing else to lose, that was a good thing me being a spy and all. Then you come along and I have something to lose again. I can't lose you Cammie." he said his eyes filling with unshed tears that would stay unshed.

"Why didn't you have anything else to lose?" I asked him, afraid I knew the answer. I had my mom and friends to lose. Now I have my dad and Zach to lose. I always had someone to lose.

"My parents were lost, or killed or something. I don't know what. But I didn't have any siblings. I was already going to Blackthorne. So my uncle took me in. I had nothing to lose." he said looking at me his expression grim.

"What about your friends, or your uncle?" I asked him tears filling my own eyes.

"I didn't consider them, I never would have if I hadn't met you. My parents went on a mission and never came back, same as your dad." he said not looking directly at me.

"Somebody knows." I whispered the same words he had said to me before. It was as if our roles were reversed. He nodded before kissing me. He trailed kisses down my throat and I felt his hand slip up my shirt. I gasped. It wasn't like the time we were using it as cover last year. It was different, I knew it and I was pretty sure he knew it.

I thought back to when Grams had found the condom packet, she was _really_ angry. I didn't want to see that again and if we did…_it,_ more anger and disappointment. I felt his hand on my bare back. His hand was warm. I didn't want this to happen yet. If at all possible it had to wait till after high school. And definitely _not_ under my grandparents' roof. Zach's mouth had found mine again. I saw him look me in the eyes. I felt warmth.

"Do you want to?" he asked me and I knew what he was talking about.

"Not now, I mean I love you a lot but…it's just I don't want to disappoint my grandparents, my mom and dad. That would…I don't know. I do know that now is not the time or the place." I told him hoping he'd understand. He nodded. Then he kissed me again. It was a deep passionate kiss. Josh and I had never had this. First I could never be really honest with him second he's not Zach and third there wasn't much passion with Josh.

In good romance there has to be passion. I don't know where I heard that but when I did I knew it had to be true. In fact I was sure of it. Then we turned on our sides and watched the storm go on. It thundered and lightning struck, every time he would hug me tighter. I drifted to sleep sometime.

When I woke up I was in Zach's warm embrace and Grams was leaning over us with a smile. I turned my head a bit and saw that Zach was asleep, which I found hard to believe. I saw his eye come open just a tad, then a smile spread across his face.

"You two sleep alright?" Grams asked one hand on her hip. I nodded and got up. I stretched my arms out and yawned. My neck was a little sore though.

"Did the storm wake you two last night? Is that why you came out here?" she asked a curious look on her face. A sheepish look came across my face.

"Yes, it did. I was out here watching the storm when Cam came out. We talked for a while then fell asleep watching the storm." Zach told Grams. It was the truth more or less just not exactly the whole truth.

"Hmm." she said eying us suspiciously. "Well come along for breakfast now. Eggs and bacon." Zach got off the couch trying to cover up that he was rushing towards the kitchen. I snickered. He playfully smacked me on the arm.

"They do say growing boys need food. I'll bet you're an endless pit when it comes to food." I said running past him, barely dodging the next attack he was planning. I ran into the living room. He was following me with a grin that said 'I'm coming.' That's when he playfully tackled me into the couch. I shrieked then was laughing. He was on top… again. Then he leaned down and kissed me.

"Kids no kissing on the couch." I heard Gramps call from in the kitchen. Zach pulled away and grinned at me. Then he pulled me off the couch and we walked into the kitchen. We ate. I couldn't help but notice how he shoveled down the food. Macey came out of the room.

"Who can eat in the morning?" she asked and I knew for a fact she could. She ate breakfast at school, that was because of the hard work that we did. She looked up at me and winked. I wondered if she was using a cover, like snobby little rich girl cover. I saw Gramps roll his eyes at Macey. Zach sniggered a bit then I kicked him from under the table. He stopped laughing abruptly and glared at me. It didn't stay very long because he couldn't suppress his smile.

We ate breakfast while Macey sat on the couch. When we finished and got up. We took a walk outside. We didn't say anything, we just walked hand in hand. We would be going back to school soon and I was going to spend another year with Zach. Maybe not during the summer but during the school year. I couldn't wait. He might get sick of me though. I knew I would never, could never get sick of him. Maybe the know-it-all attitude but I knew that as long as we were in love that's all we would need.

A/N: It's over! No! Lol. Well that was the last chapter. To answer a question yes there will be another story connected to this "series" that I've created. It won't have to do with 3rd real gallagher girl book. It will be like that book never happened. I do plan on doing a different "series" with the third book having actually happened. I don't know when it will happen, but it will! Sorry it took me so long to update but I need a break. It's summer cut me some slack. Lol. I wrote the next chapter of this fanfic before Him because I think I have more fans for GG than for my other story. But Him will be updated tomorrow, I promise I will try to update it tomorrow. lol. Well please review, I think I've gone on enough. Stay tuned for more fanfics by me about GG. So you know what to do now. Review time!


End file.
